


Ocean Eyes

by amalenchan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Fix-It, M/M, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, chakra bonding, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amalenchan/pseuds/amalenchan
Summary: “It seems I need to say this again since you’re so determined to find no worth in yourself.” Naruto, the strongest man he’d ever met, held his hand in a tight grip, “You are more than enough. You have a right to live and to make mistakes, to fix them and grow. And in that life, I want to be with you for all of eternity, standing beside you.” Sasuke choked on a sob, those warm tears sliding down his face as he kept his eyes firmly on their hands, fearing the expression on Naruto’s face.“I love you.”





	1. No Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I love time travel so I'm trying it out! hopefully it doesn't go to shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His eyes fluttered shut, as his body was too weak to keep them open. A familiar warmth wrapped itself around his side, holding his body close. Sasuke felt his chakra seep away from him, trickling away so quick he wondered if he’d have enough strength to open his eyes and look at Naruto when he told him -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i changed the chapter a bit! i didnt really like the pace in the first post so i added and took some things away. hopefully you guys like it!

The edges of his vision flickered and blurred, but even so - he focused on him. On bright blue eyes glistening with unshed tears, scarred cheeks, blond locks of thick hair, and trembling hands reaching for him, much too late now. In the distance, he could hear the echoes of the ambush - Konoha had found them and they were being punished for the sin of wanting freedom. Friends and foes alike fought, knives and fists colliding with warm, breathing, living people. Soon they would be dead.

“No, no, no - Sasuke, please don’t -”

His eyes fluttered shut, as his body was too weak to keep them open. A familiar warmth wrapped itself around his side, holding his body close. Sasuke felt his chakra seep away from him, trickling away so quick he wondered if he’d have enough strength to open his eyes and look at Naruto when he told him -

“I’ve always loved you.”

The words slip out before he has a chance to really think them through and he struggles to open his bleeding, aching eyes, one last time. Sasuke needs to see this, needs to look at Naruto now, because soon he knows he’ll -

“I know, I love you too, please, I need you - don’t go before we get the chance to see this through, I - don’t go where I can’t follow.” 

His voice breaks off as he chokes on a sob, bloody and battered arms tightening around Sasuke’s torso, tears dripping on to the large jagged wound on his chest. It’s difficult to breathe, he feels like he’s drowning but Sasuke’s too weak to swim. 

“This is it, then.”

His voice barely carries in the noise of the warring cries around them, but Naruto blinks his eyes open to stare down, while Sasuke can feel his vision rapidly deteriorating. Almost time. Through the strain, he forces his eyes to stay on the one constant in his life - Naruto. Forcing his body to move, he raises a hand and rests it on Naruto’s, the one clutching his side. The difference in temperature surprises him, but he supposes it should be expected. 

“This is it for us, Naruto.”

Sasuke can barely see now, but he knows Naruto is shaking his head and biting his lips to hold back his cries. Even now, he’s almost predictable.

Almost.

“No, no - I refuse.”

It’s so ridiculous that he huffs a laugh, too late, choking on the blood and coughing. Chakra covered fingers spark in the effort to stay stable, to heal. But Naruto was never the best with control. He always had too much to keep ahold of. 

Funnily enough, it reminds him of the sun. 

“What’s there to refuse? There’s nothing you can do to fix this, Naruto.”

 

That stubborn glare again, following him on the brink of death. He wants to tell Naruto that his eyes are beautiful, blue and bright, perfectly normal, common things. Sasuke wants to tell him that he can see everything Naruto wants to say and that it’s okay -

“You’re still so bright, somehow.”

Brillant and beyond compare, he wants to say.

There will never be anyone like you, at least not to me.

It’s with those thoughts that he smiles one last time and fades into nothingness.

-

Waking is a surprise - if that word could somehow encompass just how utterly baffled he is, sure, he’s surprised. Maybe more so, when he notices the arms holding him tight against a trembling chest. They’re not - Sasuke’s in the woods, not on a battlefield. And these trees look frighteningly familiar - but that couldn’t be possible, not with how they left things.

“I told you - don’t go where I can’t follow, you bastard.”

His voice warbles, wet and thick.

Sasuke can feel tears and mucus staining his shirt, torn up and riddled with grime. He follows their trails on a scarred face, as they dip under tattered clothing and until they reach the point where their bodies connect.

His wound, it’s -

“Naruto,” He begins, confusion evident in his tone, ”what did you do?”

A blonde head falls and rests on his bare right breast, long, thick hair against his skin like thin strands of gold, some of it falling right where the wound that undoubtedly killed him once was. Now all he sees is the pink flush of newly healed skin. Soft words catch his attention, and he strains to hear them again, blood still rushing through him uncontrollably -

“I couldn’t lose you, not after realizing you felt the same.”

He wraps his right arm around Naruto’s middle, hands shaking with how much he feels - shock, worry, fear and love. His companion sniffs, shoving his face into the crook of Sasuke’s neck.

Sasuke waits. There was more to this than just him - wasn’t there?

“A while back, I created something - something dangerous.” Naruto’s fingers gripped his sides, clenching and then letting go to smooth down his wrinkled shirt like he was trying to calm himself through fixing Sasuke’s clothes, “I found a way to travel through time, using fuinjutsu.”

He froze, already fearing the worst, but Naruto continued.

“It comes with a pretty steep price, though.”

Precious blue eyes met his own damaged and stolen and -

“I can’t - I couldn't stay behind any longer. Not when everyone else had to pay the price I wasn’t willing to pay myself.” And he keeps crying, body spasming ever so often, “Kurama told me it would only work if I collected the leftover chakra left in dying bodies because even with my reserves and his entire being - we wouldn't - we wouldn’t be able to do it.”

It’s almost too much to bear - Naruto, with eyes red and swollen from crying, mucus sliding down his upper lip, sobbing into his chest like he’s all that’s left in the world. Sasuke just keeps quiet and holds him as tight as he can, Naruto lying on his body in the grass, hidden in the leaves.

“W-we were supposed to collect more, I think Kurama wanted to go back all the way, at least enough for me to follow him.” Realization dawned, and Naruto began breathing faster, shaking, “Oh, fuck - I can’t feel him.”

Sasuke wiped Naruto’s face, dried blood smearing with the wet tears and mucus, and still, he wiped. Those eyes - they shook with anxiety - glistening and glazing in an effort to reach into a shared mindscape. He waited in silence, anxiety sparking in his chest like the beginnings of a flame. This situation - it couldn’t have been predicted or planned for - what was he going to do? How would he take care of them? Sasuke had to figure out a way to protect himself and the man who’d freed him. 

“Kurama?”

With his friend shaking in his arms, he silently ran his fingers through tangled blonde locks, tightening his hold until Sasuke wondered if he was bruising Naruto. Sasuke took the edge of his uniform, the only remotely clean patch, and wiped every tear that fell. Naruto could only beg Kurama to wake, left alone again.


	2. Soar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It was surreal,” Nori continued, “to think that there’s a way to connect with someone that way, in such a deep way.” He shook his head and shining blue eyes met his tired red,”You know what I realized, then, Shou?” 
> 
> Shou didn’t.
> 
> “I realized I wanted that,” Nori kept talking,” and there was only one person who I knew would be mine, forever, in every way possible.” He waited a second before asking, “Do you know who that person is, Shou?”
> 
> He couldn’t say it, wouldn’t dare hope for something that sounded so - 
> 
> “It’s you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most ive ever written in one go, point blank period. so if its bad please kill me. I liked the beginning A LOT but i felt like i dumbed sasuke down a lot, later. whatever this is ff its not like i care ajdfljsd

 

After creating such a scene, he’s almost surprised no one came to see what the commotion was about. Never one to let go of opportunities, he creates the perfect lie. An ambush happened here, and he and Naruto were attacked. The trees were damaged and he used his remaining, measly amount of chakra to create new wounds on himself. As for Naruto - it seemed he’d deemed his own wounds  _ unworthy _ of healing. He was still bleeding from his wounds on the battlefield. Sasuke grinded his teeth together in a rare moment of pure frustration. When would Naruto value his wellbeing as much as he valued Sasuke’s?

Hours later, when he’s sure he’s made the perfect scene, Sasuke carries them away. Deeper into a forest so alive, familiar, it’s existence seems  _ beyond impossible.  _ He has to resort to walking through the woods, sunlight beating down on his clothed body. Though his battle wounds are healed, the same can’t be said for his chakra - its’ running dangerously low. Sasuke knows this and so he walks. And walks, and walks, until finally - he reaches the gates of Konoha. It’s there that he really feels the weight of the situation weigh in on him. This is real. This is a second chance. What would stop him from righting all the wrongs - the burdens placed on his brother, his friends, his  _ lover? _ But that wasn’t the right question -  _ who would stop him? _

As he makes his way to the guards at the gates, he quickly rehearses his excuse - there’s no telling to what time they’ve returned - just that it’s before their own time. The surroundings look different, and the buildings don’t look as run down as before. They must be at least 20 years in the past. Curious then, because Naruto had said it wouldn’t be possible to travel so far back without the chakra’s of thousands - but maybe he’d been lied to. It wouldn’t be the first time Kurama had done so, in order to protect his first friend. No, it would certainly be possible. 

“Halt - what business do you have with Konohagakure?”

Sasuke obeyed, standing a few meters away from the entrance, Naruto’s body cradled close to his own. It was undoubtedly clear they were exhausted travelers, fellow nin from the tattered remains of their clothing, one unconscious and the other on his way as well.

“We have come for shelter. We were ambushed fifteen or so miles away - it was a difficult fight, as you can see, and I have been carrying my partner for many miles. I ask that we be allowed shelter in the coming days, to rest and heal, before we go on our way.”

Perhaps it was a tad formal, but he would rather seem solemn than panicked and unstable. It might prove advantageous down the line. Naruto would be friendly and kind, as always, and Sasuke would be his silent guard, as he’d been right up until his...death, he supposed. 

“Do you have papers to prove your identity? What village are you aligned with?”

He shook his head, allowing some of his exhaustion to slip through the cracks.

“No, my partner and I do not have papers. As for a village, we are not aligned with any - our ancestors were once from here, but they became nomads long before holding any standing in the village. If that is a problem, we will leave as soon as possible.”

The guards exchanged glances, hands moving quickly in sign language, some of which Sasuke could not recognize. 

Interesting, that.

He watched silently, as one of the women flickered away, and the other turned to him. 

“For now, you will rest against the trees before me. Once my partner has explained the situation and received orders, then we will decide what will be done with you two. Come this way.”

She jerked her head to the side, towards a patch of trees, shaded and near the entrance. Sasuke silently made his way there and sat down in the cool area. He breathed a quiet exhale, his muscles tense from the emotional upheaval earlier and carrying Naruto across miles of land. Normally, such a trek would have been no bother - but he could not use chakra to strengthen his muscles, and he hadn’t drunk water in what seemed like days but was more like one and a half. Shocking that no matter how much one trained, they could always die from starving their body of its necessities.

The guard walked back to the entrance, knocking on the wall, before turning back towards them with two canteens of what would probably be water. She handed them to Sasuke, who’d been busy rearranging Naruto so that he’d rest against his side. He nodded in thanks and ripped some more of his clothing to wet and use as a rag to clean the blood from Naruto’s face. He tipped one of the canteens, pouring a small amount of water onto the edge of what used to be the bottom of his sleeve. Then he held Naruto’s cheek with one hand, wiping away the dried crustiness of old tears, as well as the lingering blood. Sasuke focused entirely on Naruto, his body alight with concern and care, as it’d always been. It seemed he was destined to always think of Naruto and to always care for him in the aftermath of his exhaustion. 

He didn’t notice the analyzing eyes of the guard. 

Soon enough, the second woman returned, and the two conversed with their hands. Sasuke pointedly kept his gaze elsewhere, out of some strange polite instinct, no doubt instilled in him from childhood. He would wait. Even if they were not allowed entry, there would be a way to save them - all of their lost loved ones.

At the clearing of a throat, he almost startled. It seemed his fatigue was worse than he thought. He would need to be careful, next time. There was no telling what could happen. Sasuke turned his gaze up, to where the returned guard was staring down at him, no emotional visible on her face. He absently thought she’d make a good addition to his  _ (former) _ team.

“Yes?”

“You and your partner are to be escorted to the village hospital before meeting with a man who will interrogate you and make your loyalties known. If you are dishonest, you will spend the night in a cell being tortured. If, however, you are telling the truth, you will be given temporary refugee status until you are able to reach a decision. Have I made myself clear?”

Sasuke nodded and moved to carry Naruto, noticing too late that his body would not cooperate. He tried to raise his hands and could only manage twitching. Inwardly sighing, he looked at the guard and said, “I am too weak to stand and I have exhausted my chakra reserves. How would you like to proceed?” She paused before turning to give a curt nod to her partner, reaching for Naruto, as he seemed worse off, hoisting him up carefully to rest upon her back. She looked down at Sasuke, who felt apprehensive but saw no other way to proceed, not when he was barely able to keep his own eyes open.

“I will be back soon.”

Sasuke nodded again, fighting to keep his eyes open. He was dizzy and darkness was edging into his vision. Before he succumbed he needed to say one thing -

“Please keep us together. I cannot bear lose him again.”

-

Sasuke listened to the everyday noise in the hospital, taking care to keep his breathing even and his face slack. He tentatively reached for his chakra, hoping to find it in a manageable level. He needed to activate Ino and Naruto’s memory seal. As he fell into a meditative state, he realized it was only at a fifth of it’s regular reserve, but he supposed that was to be expected. It’d probably only been a few hours since he’d collapsed at the gates. With as little chakra as possible, so as to not be noticed, he reached the familiar heat of Naruto. Had the guard listened to his request? 

After a tense second, he felt him. Naruto was either a few feet away or in a separate room. That was enough to assure Sasuke. He would be safe, for now. With that, he began to feed the seal chakra, releasing false memories while blocking the real ones with a seal so that he alone could access them. He remembered the day Ino had called him into camp, ordering him to sit across from her and Naruto. 

_ “Sasuke, we’ve come up with a solution for our little issue.” _

_ He’d kept his face blank, inwardly sighing at the way Ino’d phrased that. Little issue, his ass. It’d been the third time their camp had been found and attacked by Konoha forces. Someone was forcing their way into the minds of his comrades to find their location, their weaknesses. So far, there’d been at least 23 casualties. No small number for a group of less than 300. _

_ “Well? Show me.”  _

_ Naruto had smiled softly as Ino had tried to hold in her fuming. She still hadn’t forgiven Sasuke for how he’d treated Sakura when they were Team 7, though he’d apologized, sincerely, at least thrice.  _

_ “If it weren’t for Naruto, I swear I’d rip your -”  _

_ She stopped when Naruto held his hand in the air between them.  _

_ There was so much power in that simple gesture. _

_ “Sasuke,” He’d said, “Ino and I have found a way to implant false memories into the minds of our friends.”  _

_ Sasuke remembered feeling fond at the use of that word. Friends. Like their people were only that.  _

_ He’d nodded, and Naruto had turned to Ino, holding out the raised hand for something. Ino glared at Sasuke for another second before dropping the teasing and coming back to herself and their position. There wasn’t time for this, her eyes said. She opened her kit and handed a small scroll to Naruto’s waiting hand.  _

_ “This,” He said,”will be tattooed on all of our friends. It blocks the memories of our real lives and allows anyone snooping inside our heads see a regular nin life or false information. Depending on how much time Ino and I spend with a person, we could recreate their entire life.” _

_ Sasuke had stared at him, almost speechless.  _

_ “What are the consequences of such a technique?” _

_ He knew it sounded too good to be true so he had to make sure. _

_ “Partial amnesia, some flashbacks of strong memories, both for a short period of time. But it gives the person an entire new identity, and protects their loved ones. For now, only Ino, Sakura, you, and I know of it’s existence.”  _

_ “And what of you two? How will this affect you?” _

_ Naruto had that look on his face - the one Sasuke hoped was only for his eyes only - but he knew better.  _

_ “We’ll need to keep a medic on hand for Ino at all times, and I will be supplementing her with the chakra needed for the technique. Other than that, tattooing will be a simple process, and can be done with chakra infused ink, so that it will be hardly visible to a regular eye.” _

_ He’d nodded and volunteered a few of his most trusted immediately.  _

_ “Sasuke, you’re so silly sometimes.” Naruto had said, with that soft, gentle look again. Sasuke’s heart felt warm and he struggled to keep composure. He knew, just as well as Ino, that there was no time for this. “You’re going to be one of the first to get everything rearranged. Ino and I have already decided on your name -” _

“-ame, sir, what is your name?”

He blinked, turning towards the voice. 

On the right of his bed, stood a moderately tall man, with dark features and white, close-cropped hair. He was talking to him.

“Ah, I apologize. I’m still - ” He murmured, his voice rasping, “quite out of it. My name is Shou Uchiha.” 

Sasuke, now Shou, watched as realization dawned on the face of his doctor. 

“And him?”

The doctor pointed a thumb at the sleeping form of Naruto.

“That is my partner, Nori Uzumaki.” 

Again, he watched with interest as the doctor’s face seemed to go through various emotions, regret the strongest. So Uzushio had fallen, then. Shou couldn’t help but feel bitter - it gave them a slight time frame, but if they’d been able to take more chakra from - 

He stopped that train of thought. Shou sounded too similar to a man he hated with every fiber of his being. No matter his intentions, he would be stealing a person’s chakra, something many needed to succeed as a nin. No wonder Naruto had kept this seal a secret. It was far too much power in one person’s hands. To think, what could have happened if the seal had been in the hands of -

No. He swore, then and there, that no one would ever hold that much power again. It would die with him and Naruto when their time came. 

“It’s clear that you two have suffered from chakra exhaustion, and the location of your ambush has been verified by returning Konoha nin.” The doctor began saying as he took a pen and wrote a few things down. Probably their names. “However, since we are in a time of war,  you must be interrogated, so that the people of the village may be safe knowing where your loyalties lie. Once we know who you are aligned with, you will either be given refugee status or face the consequences of an invading nin. For now, you are going to be restrained to your beds with chakra-cuffs.” He paused then, sensing Shou’s discomfort,” They will not take any more of your chakra, do not worry. They will only hold you here while blocking your reserves from your control. Is that clear?”

Shou wanted to say a few words on the matter but held his tongue as he nodded. If they were in Konoha during the Third War, there might be a chance to save - 

“Shou?”

Relief filled his being, and he reached for Nori’s hand. Though they were more than three feet apart, he still wanted to try. Nori blinked at him slowly before attempting to touch their fingers in a small comforting gesture. With a knowing glint in his eye, the doctor cuffed Shou’s other wrist to the ribbed border of the hospital bed. He walked towards Nori’s other side and did the same, leaving them behind once he’d accomplished his task.

They were cuffed but Shou couldn’t find it in himself to care. Nori was conscious, and they were - almost - holding hands. It would be enough, for now. He could feel Nori’s eyes taking in his haggard state. From the paleness of his skin to the light hospital gown he wore. They’d taken their clothing off and with it, the last of their time. 

“Shou? I’m sorry.”

Focusing his attention took a second, testament to how strange the situation was. 

“Why would you be sorry, Nori? You did what you had to do.” Shou made sure to look Nori straight in the eyes when he said, “ Knowing you, hurting them hurt you more than anything, even though they attacked us. You did what you had to do.” He repeated the last sentence, hoping to convey just how much he believed in it. 

But Nori shook his head as tears began to slip past his - bright, beautiful - eyes. 

“There should’ve been another way - I didn’t want to hurt them, Shou.” He looked up then, his brow furrowed in pain and his chin scrunched up in an effort not to cry, to sob aloud. Nori had always been the type to care about everyone - even those who hurt him relentlessly. 

“What gave me the right?”

Shou gripped what he could of Nori’s hand, and said, “Nori, there’s only one person I know who would have used that technique to save others at the risk of harming himself.” He felt a tear slide down his own face, overwhelmed with the need to assure Nori that the future called for it, that the last of a dying friend’s chakra was being used for a noble cause. That no one had the right, but he would never have used it for petty personal gains. No, Nori would use it like this - to save everyone in his power, with the intention of dying at the end, just as Shou had tried doing. He continued, “It’s you, Nori. You continually go out of your way to help and heal others, even those who come at you with the intention of causing your death. There’s no one I know of who has the right, but I don’t think what you did was wrong. You did what the situation called for. There was nothing left for any of us, back there.” 

Nori bit his lip and trembled, fingers white-knuckled and gripping Shou’s tightly, almost painfully. Shou could see how the war had raged on him, the way his body had slowly lost it’s confident posture, how the war was killing him from the inside out. Nori hadn’t wanted to abandon the village. He’d hoped, for many years, that things would change, and that he would have a part in that. But the truth had reared it’s ugly head when Shou had finally fallen in their last fight, crying out the truth for the world to hear. 

_ His family had been right; about the fear in the villager’s eyes, about how they took it out on many innocents, how his thirteen-year-old brother had to choose between a civil war or the murder of his entire clan, his family.  _

Nori had sought out the truth from his side of things,  _ finally  _ listening to Shou instead of running headfirst into a fight to bring him home _.  _ Shou’s home was gone, though, murdered at the hands of his brother, too young to have been making those choices,  _ a child.  _ And when they met again, Shou restrained and chakra sealed, about to be executed, the last thread that would lead to the corrupt center, Nori had asked if it was true, one last time.

_ “If you knew it wasn’t, you wouldn’t have come here to ask me.” _

He’d said, completely sure that those were his last words and that Nori had come to call him a liar and more. 

But true to his name, the unpredictable nin had surprised him. With the help of the rookie 9, they’d broken him out and hidden away, far in the mountains, somewhere creatures strayed from. The old home of the Bijuu. There, Shou had mourned, all the wrongs that had been taken against his clan, his people, his friends, and the wrongs he’d committed in attempting to avenge them all. His former academy classmates and friends had given him space, only Nori braving the journey into the caves to sit by his side. 

And he would do the same now, even if it killed him. 

“Nori, I told you, I’ve always loved you. Nothing you do or have done will stop that from being true. For the rest of time, I will be yours.” He knew they wouldn’t have much more privacy. In fact, he was almost sure they had less than a minute left before a familiar face would come by and sit before them, reaching for their minds. Shou hoped Ino’s tampering would convince her young father that they were young nomadic nin for hire. He knew there was a failsafe, one that gave them options on where they’d been or what they’d been doing. Shou had chosen the ambush failsafe, the easiest to recreate and still believable. 

Nori let go of his hand to wipe at his face, blotchy and red, with swollen eyelids from all his crying. Shou almost wanted to tease him, a little bit. But this wasn’t the time, there was never a right time. 

“I love you too, Shou. Always and forever.”

Of course, it was then that a young Inoichi and his superior knocked on the door to afford them a semblance of privacy. They’d undoubtedly heard Nori, though, if the slightly awkward air had anything to say about it. Shou held back a frustrated noise, and instead called out, “Come in.”

They walked in through the open doorway, one of average height, with a large muscular build. The other was Inoichi, young, probably not even a grown adult. He had the same dignified air of a clan head, though. Inoichi stood tall and strong, despite his age. The man who was clearly his superior said, “Good evening. I am Teiji, and this is Inoichi. We are here to find where your loyalties lie and whether or not you are a danger to Konohagakure.” Shou and Nori nodded, both weary. Not just of what lay ahead of them, but of what they’d thought and felt. One of the side effects of the forbidden mind seal was, after all, flashbacks of strong memories. 

“We understand the need.” 

Teiji turned to Inoichi, holding out a hand as if showcasing some precious artifact in a museum. 

“Inoichi will be reaching into your mind with a technique. It will be quick and painless and will give us the knowledge to proceed. Do you have anything against this?” 

With that last bit, he studied the two, young men. A few silent seconds passed, and Nori stared back before responding with complete certainty. 

“We do not. I’m curious, though, does this technique show you everything? Like us going to take care of business in the woods, or just the really juicy bits, like the ambush that led to our being here?”

Shou inwardly slumped in relief, glad Nori had either picked the right route or overheard small clues in their talk with the doctor. 

Inoichi tilted his head to the side, contemplating an answer when his superior did not respond. It was his clan’s technique, after all. It was not Teiji’s place to give away their secrets. 

“If you focus on the attack, I will see it clearly. If you focus on ‘you taking care of business’, then I will see that. The point is, I’ll see what I need to see, no matter what. First and foremost, I will find who you follow, and then I will verify everything else with your memories.”

A pretty descriptive, if not pointless, description. He’d told them one thing and refuted it with another. Was he being purposefully obtuse with the answer, or had he actually been trying to quell their fake fears? Ino was definitely just as cunning as her father if either were true. 

Nori shrugged one shoulder, falling into his persona easily. He’d always been the curious foolish type.

“Guess we’ll see.”

Inoichi smiled then, with a hint of a threat, but a smile nonetheless. 

“Yes, I suppose we will.”

He clapped then, rubbing his hands together and clearing the tense air. 

“Shall we begin?”

-

Shou knew they’d passed when Inoichi released him and turned to Teiji to shake his head, signing a quick dismissal.

_ Truth. _

He fell into his own persona, a dignified man, honest, and protective. Shou acted like the first time he’d experienced Ino’s technique - a bit disoriented and hazy-eyed. He wondered what had happened the first time Ino had slipped into Nori’s mind. How had he reacted? 

Though the two interrogators gave them a minute to collect themselves, they still had to ask other relevant questions. For example, what were an Uchiha and an Uzumaki doing together, so far away from their respective homes, though only one still had large amounts of a living family? And so Shou and Nori prepared themselves mentally. They’d passed the first test relatively quickly. Now they had to make sure to reach the finish line.

“Inoichi has found no lie in your minds. Now, it’s time to ask the important questions.” Teiji began, clearly on his way to asking them about their lives and other relevant things. He was unable to continue when a voice cleared behind him. In the doorway, the doctor from before stood, whose name Shou hadn’t heard, caught in his flashbacks. Beside him, there was a young nurse - another man, short with tan skin. 

“As the first stage of the interrogation is complete, I would ask that you give my patients at least another eight hours to recover their chakra and various nutrients. They are both very ill, Teiji, and I would like some time with them to go over their numerous health issues.” The doctor left no room for arguing, his dark eyes fixed, unflinchingly, on a man with no small amount of power. And with no room to argue, Teiji nodded his head and walked away, Inoichi following behind him, as the subordinate. The doctor minutely shook his head and sighed. He entered the room with the nurse, closing the door behind them.

“I will introduce myself again since it is clear neither of you were able to hear the first time. I am Doctor Kane and this is Nurse Mamoru. You will be in my care for the foreseeable future, as chakra exhaustion is not to be taken lightly. It has been seven hours since you were found at the gates, and for the next hour, I expect completely honest responses. Am I understood?”

His words held power, and his tone of voice said there would be no disagreeing. Shou almost smiled. He reminded him of a certain pink haired friend. When Shou snuck a glance at Nori, it seemed they thought the same.

“We understand.” 

Dr. Kane seemed satisfied as he whispered something to Nurse Mamoru, who nodded and left the room. The doctor stood between their beds, a clipboard and pen in his hands. 

“Good. Let us begin. First, your full names and ages.”

Nori spoke first, “Nori Uzumaki, age 24.” Shou took his cue and said, “Shou Uchiha, age 25.” Their doctor nodded and quickly wrote the facts down. “And birthdates?” He said, eyes flickering between the two. Nori, again, spoke first.

“October 10th.”

“July 23rd.”

Nori had made the right choice by giving their age first before their birthdate. After all, they had yet to find out what year it actually was. 

“Alright, now I was you to list any pre-existing conditions that may interfere with healing. In fact, I’d like it if you would just list all pre-existing conditions of the chronic kind. It will help us determine the best mode of treatment.”

“As Uzumaki, I have large reserves for chakra, as I’m sure you know,” Nori said, and Dr. Kane nodded,”When I was a child, I was abducted and a few men forced foreign chakra into my pathways, therefore corrupting it. Because of this, my chakra leaks out uncontrollably at times, and may manifest physically.” Shou nearly smiled at the explanation. A perfect excuse for any residential Kyuubi chakra, as Shou was certain Kurama would never abandon Nori. The doctor seemed intrigued by this as he wrote notes, glancing up and down Nori’s frame, as if seeing within him. Once he was done, he faced Shou.

“And you?”

Shou shook his head, not bothering to respond verbally.  

Dr. Kane asked them several more questions - mostly chakra related - when there were a few hesitant knocks on their closed door. 

“I’ve come with their dinner, Dr. Kane.” 

The voice was quiet, calm. Their doctor made his way to open the door. Once it was open, the nurse from before carried two trays over to the two patients. He laid them carefully on the shared bedside table between their beds and turned to the doctor. 

“If that will be all, Doctor.” 

Dr. Kane nodded and moved out of the way, clearing a path for the quiet man. Nori and Shou reached for their bowls of soup, eager to eat after a day of no food and little water. They ate silently as Dr. Kane went over his notes and hummed at times, checking and rechecking and flipping papers over. After a few minutes of this, his eyes met theirs, and he bid them a good night.

“It’s about 2300, and I will be back around 0800 to check on you. Get some rest, you two.”

With that, he turned the lights off, left the room, and they were finally alone. Shou heard Nori let out a long exhale, and then fingers tapped against the wood of their bedside table. He looked over, captivated by the simple sight of Nori’s face shadowed by moonlight, the wide window behind him providing pale blue light. He looked delicate, not that that was true, nor would it ever be. 

Shou took a risk and asked,”How’s Kurama?” He took care to keep his voice steady as Nori’s eyes flashed.

“I found him, eventually.” Nori smiled, eyes glazed over as he spoke, “He lied to me, the bastard.”

He nodded, expectations met. 

“I had a feeling. He really cares for you.” 

There it was again - that sweet gaze, the one he’d hoped was for him. Maybe it was, if Nori really did feel the same. Shou tried to return it as best as he could, but he could never imagine being sweet, or as bright a light as Nori. Was there anyone like him? 

“He’s grumbling, you know. Says you’re a liar and that I should take you out while I have the chance,” Nori chuckled, “I mean, I was already planning on asking you out, but thanks Kurama.” Shou huffed a laugh out through his nose, imagining the rage on Kurama’s face. 

“Well, are you going to?”

Nori blinked, purposely dragging it out, the bastard.

“Am I going to what?”

Shou sat silently for a few seconds, on the verge of scowling. He felt his cheeks heat, and he looked away.

“Are you going to make me say it?”

That chuckle again. Nori had this way of laughing at someone, this strange way of making him feel lightheaded and warm all at once. It was the worst.

“That depends on what you want me to say, Shou.”

He scowled now, face still warm, and he turned his back on Nori, rolling onto his other side.

“If that’s how you’re going to be, then I’ll be going to sleep.”

Neither said anything, the teasing atmosphere dissipating. Fingers tapped on the wooden surface, distracting him. Though it was irritating, there was nothing he could say without sounding like an utter ass. It was one of Nori’s anxious tendencies. He tapped away on any surface when he was alone or with those he trusted. Shou sure as fuck wouldn’t tell him to stop - if Nori had been in his place earlier, dying in his arms during an ambush from Konoha, he’d be doing more than tapping. 

“Shou,” Nori whispered, his voice heavy with unspoken words. He waited, one, two, three, ten seconds. When Nori didn’t continue, he faced him again. The moonlight was - he wanted to reach for Nori’s long blonde locks, to untangle them again. Shou felt short of breath, flushed and utterly bewitched by the sight.

He finally breathed out, “What is it?”, while trying to hold back, to convince himself this wasn’t the time. But then...when would it be time? When they were dead? No, never again. If they had no time, he would take advantage of every second.

“I want to try something,” Nori’s eyes were on him, slowly memorizing his face into his memory forever. Shou blinked slowly, unable to resist using the Sharingan - he could remember this. Who would stop him?

“And what’s that?”

Nori shifted in the bed, sheets rustling softly. He didn’t look away, even with the uncomfortable hold the cuff had on his left wrist. Shou didn’t move, keeping his Sharingan activated even though it was  _ stupid  _ to waste chakra on it -

“Have you heard of chakra bonding?”

It wasn’t what he was expecting.

“No,” Shou studied Nori, noting the bright, focused gaze, “what is it?”

His partner let the question hang in the air as Nori closed his eyes and thought of an answer. 

“Do you remember when I snuck into Uzushio?” 

It was a rhetorical question, but he nodded anyway, just in case.

“I sat there and I read every scroll I could. In the ruins of the village my clan had founded, I sat there and I tried reading everything and anything I could find with my clan’s symbol.” He had a faraway look on his face, lost in memories of their time. “And it was strange - those two words kept coming up, but like - “ Nori paused, biting the inside of his cheek, “ it sounded like the Uzumaki had found a way to connect two people, physically, mentally, emotionally, and spiritually.” His eyes widened, and Shou sat there and listened, listened, and listened. It was a forbidden technique - no one was meant to be connected to another in such a way - but the people of Uzushio had done it many, many times. It almost seemed like a coming-of-age celebration, when one found their compatible chakra partner. 

“It was surreal,” Nori continued, “to think that there’s a way to connect with someone that way, in such a deep way.” He shook his head and shining blue eyes met his tired red,”You know what I realized, then, Shou?”

Shou didn’t.

“I realized I wanted that,” Nori kept talking,” and there was only one person who I knew would be mine, forever, in every way possible.” He waited a second before asking, “Do you know who that person is, Shou?”

He couldn’t say it, wouldn’t dare hope for something that sounded so - 

“It’s you.”


	3. More than enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shou and Nori weren’t able to hold back the onslaught of memories - times they’d nearly told the other of their love but hadn’t, times when they’d been on the verge of death, regret filling their lungs like puncture wounds with blood. They’d been so close to losing each other, afraid of their feelings and the meaning behind them.  
> In the end, they’d been impossibly lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! sorry about the wait, its finals week! Im actually supposed to be finishing a 10 page paper rn arbfiusdbjs but i really wanted to post this bc i felt bad yall waited so long when i had like...90% of it done. Anyways let me know what you think!

Logically, Shou knows that Nori loves him. He’s said so, at least three times now. In all honesty, it wasn’t logic that was preventing him from believing Nori. No, he had a feeling it was something ingrained in him - years of festering insecurity and self-hatred. Whatever the case, Shou knew he needed to trust Nori. There was no one else here for him. Not yet.

And that need comes into focus their first night in Konoha when he receives a proposal unlike any other. If he understands what Nori is trying to imply, then this is more than a brief infatuation. What he’s asking for - it’s eternal. Mind, body, soul, and heart. For the rest of time, never parted. Shou can’t wrap his mind around it, can’t imagine anyone would want that with him. Was he overthinking this? What did Nori really mean?

“I understand it’s a lot to take in,” His partner said, with a teasing lilt, “but I do want you to think it over, Shou.” Nori’s eyes flashed, amusement gone and a serious gaze fixed on him,”There’s no one, dead or alive, who I’d rather be bonded to. I’m yours if you’re willing to have me.”

Shou absently thought that answered his question quite perfectly. Nori loved him, wanted only him for this. Did he deserve it? Was he worthy? His body felt hot with emotion, full of conflict and an uneasy hope, burning like a flame. He had no answer for Nori. Shou knew, without a doubt, that the man across from him was everything, his world, and one of his sole reasons for existing. 

But knowing one thing and acting on it are different. In his heart, deep in the recesses of his mind, he felt unworthy. Not because Nori was a better person or some pure being no one could touch - Shou had hurt him when he’d been enveloped in rage, and that was before he knew the truth. He understood that, in giving into his emotions, he’d lashed out and tried to do the same as Itachi. Shou had wanted that same hatred aimed at himself. He’d wanted to die but he couldn’t imagine killing himself. Even in his final bout of colossal rage, he’d been disappointed in himself. No, he’d thought it would have been best for someone else to have the honor. 

And he’d wanted Nori to do it, a boy then. Now he stared at the man in across from him, body illuminated by the moon, in loose hospital wear, blonde locks falling around his waist. 

He was beautiful. Maybe Shou had been wrong - maybe he did believe Nori was a pure being, even if his actions would be considered punishable by painful death, in the eyes of others. But those fools weren’t important - they hadn’t understood his trauma or seen the corrupt state of their home, after all.  

“Nori, there’s nothing I’d like more than to be yours,” He looked away, unable to face those blue eyes, ”but…” and here he paused, glancing up through his lashes, always willing to hurt himself in some shape or form, ”After all we've been through - am I really worthy? ”

He breathed the question out, feeling a warm wetness well up, and he nearly scoffed.

_ Pathetic _ . 

“Yes.” Shou closed his eyes, fearing the emotions behind them, “Throughout my life, I’ve had to ask that myself. Am I worthy of love, of friendship, and family? Years of abuse at the hands of those I should’ve been able to trust, neglect from the man my father had trusted to care for me - it was you who helped me realize that I could be loved and desired. Shou, now it’s time I did the same. Out of all the people I’ve met and fought and loved,” Naruto’s chakra reached for his, not manifesting physically yet, as it would attract the wrong attention. Cool blue coils wrapped themselves around him, like a sturdy traveling cloak.

“Out of everyone I’ve met, you are the only one I’ve never been willing to give up on.”

With the embrace, he braved raising his head and facing Nori. The blonde man’s right arm rose and reached for his hand. Shou’s own body moved of its own accord, and he found his fingers tingling warmly when they wrapped around thick, scarred knuckles and strong fingers. More than anything, he wanted to break the cuffs separating them. But he held back, aware of the consequences.  

“It seems I need to say this again since you’re so determined to find no worth in yourself.” Naruto, Nori,  the strongest man he’d ever met - squeezed as hard as was possible with how little their bodies touched, “You are more than enough. You have a right to live and to make mistakes, to fix them and grow. And in that life, I want to be with you for all of eternity, standing beside you.” Shou choked on a sob, those warm tears sliding down his face as he kept his eyes firmly on their hands, fearing the expression on Nori’s face.

“I love you.”

It was all he could do to hold down a cry of anguish. 

-

Morning came, and with it; doctors and two interrogators. The two men stood in the corner of the room while Dr. Kane looked them over, asking how they’d slept and if there was any pain. The doctor was particularly curious about their transplanted arms, spending at least half an hour asking question after question. They answered to the best of their ability, but Nori pointed out neither of them had been conscious for weeks after, and it’d been years since the ‘accident’, so they couldn’t exactly remember all the details. Of course, it was a lie. They knew every detail, remembered every painful second spent during the process, remembered donating their own DNA to regrow the arms they’d lost. But how would they explain this to a man who lived years before their final fight? Sated, their doctor left them.

Combined, they were questioned for hours, cuffed to the hospital beds and unable to escape the searching tones and assessing eyes of the doctor and then only Teiji and Inoichi. But this was the standard during wartime. In fact, Shou was almost surprised they weren’t being tortured. He had a feeling Ino’s false memories had been very, very realistic. He wondered if they fed off current knowledge in the interrogator's brain. Would that have been possible? Ino had never fully explained the end result but all that truly mattered was that it worked. Enough to fool her father, in his younger state. That, and the fact that Nori was an Uzumaki. He wouldn’t go so far as to say the interrogators were uncomfortable in his presence, but the formal address and attentive posture weren’t because of the raw power Nori exuded in his weakened state. 

He handled it all with the grace and patience of a leader, this much was clear to the three occupants in the room. Shou adored his strength the same way a cat adored warm sunlight. He basked in it, not even holding back in front of the two men before them. The gentle expression on his face wasn’t forced in any way, in fact, Shou thought of this as an exercise in releasing pent-up emotions - in this case, love. 

Lesson one: feel unconditionally, even with the supposed genetic flaw wherein you feel  _ too much. _

Inoichi studied him, during breaks in the interrogation, a question on his face. 

“What’s with that look? Is there something you’d like to ask me?”

Even with the knowledge that he was, technically, older than Inoichi, it still felt disrespectful to speak informally. He’d never known the Yamanaka clan head well, but clan heads were important, especially during times of war. They were the ones entire families of shinobi followed, second only to the Hokage. Many of their friends and comrades had once been in clans, nevermind in line for the role of head. Ino had been disowned for her assistance, as had many of the other rookies. Her father had been long dead when they’d defected but she’d once told them it had hurt all the same. 

_ To be abandoned by my friends in family, even when what we did was right? It hurt so much more than any physical pain.  _

She’d cried into Sakura’s shoulder, one night when they’d all gotten beyond wasted after the first large loss. 

_ Their pride mattered more than atoning and admitting the wrongs of their actions.  _

Inoichi blinked, lapsing in control briefly. Shou wondered if he’d been able to see his first life’s memories, for a foolish moment.

“I suppose I am curious about something,” He began, looking towards his superior for permission to speak. When Teiji nodded for him to continue, indulging Inoichi, the young Yamanaka continued.

“You said you struggled to understand the Sharingan for many years. Why did you not return to your clan when it was clear you would eventually need assistance for your Kekkei Genkai?”

A perfectly reasonable question, and in line with their interrogation. One that could lead to punishment or reward depending on the answer.

With the turn of his head and a soft smile, he looked into Nori’s searching gaze and said, ” Because as much as I wanted to be strong, there was a man I respected and held above all else. Even if it made me weak, I wanted to stand by his side for as long as I could.” The two men moved on, satisfied with the answer, unaware of what his words meant. 

_ I do.  _

Nori’s eyes widened, and his fingers twitched in the sheets. 

This, they noticed. Sensing their suspicions, he turned towards them and explained,”Yesterday I was asked a very important question,” Shou didn’t rein in the quiet happiness,” I was asked if I would like to stand with one man for all of eternity.” To them, that was just a figure of speech. In reality, it was the honest truth. He held onto his new persona, the dignified but kind young man, as he said, “I think I would like nothing more.”

Perhaps he was too honest because Inoichi seemed genuinely happy for them as he congratulated them. But Teiji, true to his profession, asked, “Why now?” Nori answered for him, deciding to seal the deal with his own input. 

“I was afraid when he was injured recently.” Nori had the air of an anxious man as he stared at the hands in his lap,” You can see the newly healed skin of a jagged scar on Shou’s chest,” his eyes rose and lingered on the beginning of the scar that had killed him, days ago. 

“The thought of losing him -” Nori stopped that train of thought, “I couldn’t bear for it to happen.” Shou swallowed, his own features twisting in distress, “And when he nearly lost me - “ With those words, he shook his head.

“I would rather die knowing I’d been honest with myself than live the rest of my life wishing I had been.”

And then a contemplative silence descended upon the room and its inhabitants. 

Shou and Nori weren’t able to hold back the onslaught of memories - times they’d nearly told the other of their love but hadn’t, times when they’d been on the verge of death, regret filling their lungs like puncture wounds with blood. They’d been so close to losing each other, afraid of their feelings and the meaning behind them. 

In the end, they’d been impossibly lucky. 

-

Healing from chakra exhaustion depends on how severe the condition is, how big a person’s reserves are, and the rate at which a shinobi heals. With this in mind, Shou expects their stay at the hospital to last anywhere from one to three weeks. Chakra exhaustion is, after all, a serious condition, no matter what Kakashi or Naruto have to say about it. 

What he expects is not exactly what he receives.

For example, he does not expect to wake on their fifth day in Konoha to the silent form of the Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

With this final clue, he realized they had come back to the second war. They must have been near the end of it, if Inoichi was fifteen or sixteen, then. Shou had thought, foolishly, that the Hokage of a village in wartime would see no point in visiting two nomads. Of course, he’d briefly forgotten that he was an Uchiha, one of the noble clans of Konoha. 

Shou didn’t have a preference for any of the leaders because of the fact that all but one Hokage had failed his people. This particular one had approved the massacre of his entire clan - murdering innocents along with those who’d planned on revolting. 

It’s difficult to face the man he’d once trusted and grieved for, unaware of his role in his young age.

“Good morning, Hokage-sama.”

He rises in his bed and bows his head in respect, as is expected of him. Nori’s remaining chakra releases it’s hold on him, and he knows the blonde is awake. 

“Tell me, Uchiha-san,” The man began, his face kind, “ What do you and your partner intend to do in the coming days? Will you stay together or separate?” 

Shou thought for a quiet minute. On one hand, if they received treatment and left, there would be no laws binding them. Strong as they were, he doubted there were many  _ available  _ shinobi to track them down. But there were other things to consider too - they would need to develop relationships and establish trust and that could only be done within the village, fighting side by side with others. Decision made, he responded. 

“If it is at all possible, I would like to remain here with my partner. We have spent far too many years narrowly avoiding death, with no home to return to. I believe it is time we set down roots.”

The Hokage nodded, “I understand. But as two injured men with no alliances, you must see what kind of position I am in. You are shinobi, that much is obvious. Passing the use of a mind search is difficult but not impossible. My men are currently going over all of the information you have given us but that will take time. If you are indeed just shinobi for hire, nomads, whatever you may call yourselves, then you may be allowed to live here and even serve the village. To be admitted into Konohagakure as allies, you must earn a place within the village and to do this you will be tested. Until we are certain you are not spies, there will be tension with every shinobi you meet.” 

Shou hummed, going over the man’s words in his mind. The Sandaime waited, his hands resting at the base of his spine behind him. Of course, he would have to agree to any terms the man set. What else would there be to do, if they wanted events to unfold in their favor? 

“That is acceptable, Hokage-sama. I see what position we’ve placed ourselves in and we will face any obstacles to the best of our ability. Our wish to be safe outweighs any discomfort we may experience proving ourselves.”

He received a smile from the Hokage, whose shoulders relaxed minutely. Shou waited as the man seemed to pick his next words carefully.

“To become citizens of Konoha, you will be required to study our history and culture - we wouldn’t want you to assume our laws are the same as others. Committing a crime would do nothing for your already weak standing.” The middle-aged man chuckled, and Shou almost felt bitter at how easy it was to let one’s guard down in his presence. So that had been how he’d fooled countless shinobi. In a way, it reminded him of Nori’s past. True, he’d actually been an idiot, but he’d still beaten many strong opponents. They were similar and yet -

“There will be two exams - one to measure your understanding of the village, so you will have to study diligently. If you succeed, you will be allowed to take the second - to test your abilities as a shinobi. Then, depending on how well you do, you will gain a title and pledge to serve this village and its people. While this particular process takes place, you may be given a one to two bedroom apartment to suit your needs. You will, however, have to stay in the same building, as we have a shortage of available apartments for those who will not be able to pay rent for some time.” 

Each new piece of information fell together in his mind, puzzling together a plan of action with what little information he’d gathered in the few days they’d been here. In the coming days, they would receive treatment and then - paperwork, surely. 

“Is there anything that can be done for identification? What forms must we complete to be given papers?”

Early morning sunlight streaked in through the window on Nori’s side, and the Sandaime glanced at the sun’s position before replying. “That will have to wait until next time, I’m afraid. Right now, your only concern should be recovering from chakra exhaustion. I assume your doctor will be here soon?” Shou leaned to the side, searching for the clock that had ticked the night before. He wasn’t exactly sure if it would be wise to know the sun’s rotation above Konoha. Better overly cautious than suspicious, as Kakashi used to say.

“He should be here in a few minutes, yes.” Shou moved back to his previous comfortable position against the pillow,”Will we be seeing you again, Hokage-sama? Or will the documents come with someone else?” 

The older man faced him, already beginning to walk towards the door, “No, I don’t believe you’ll be seeing me again for some time. I will have some of my men bring materials for you to begin studying, and perhaps we’ll meet again during your first exam.”

When the man leaves, Shou sighs and closes heated eyes. That was one person he’d rather not meet again. One who had allowed the hatred of the Uchiha to escalate into their end, one who had abandoned his successor's child to the grief-stricken villagers. Another man to be disappointed in. He massaged his temple with cold uncuffed fingers. Beside him, Nori sat up.

“What’re you going to do?” 

Shou turned to face him, wishing he didn’t know what the question meant.

_ Will you stay with them or with me? _

With a family who would one day disappear or with a man he’d already lived a life with. He knew his answer - no matter what Nori would think - he knew his answer.

“I’ll stay with you, of course. I go where you go.” He could feel his heart beating excitedly when Nori flushed and Shou huffed out a laugh, “Did you think that one through? Of course, we’ll stay together.” He watches Nori fondly as the man sends a glare his way, just like when they were younger.

“I did, but that doesn’t mean you have to stay! This is your chance to be with them.” Here, his voice was sombre,”You never had time, before.” Nori’s fingers twitched as they struggled not to reach out and - 

“Maybe, but I’d rather you be there with me. We have time, Nori.” Shou bit his lip, forcing out a breath to calm his nerves. “We have time, now.” His partner relaxed back into soft white pillows and nodded. They sat in silence for a minute, each trying to organize their thoughts. There was much to do and their first order of business was, of course, finding out what year it was  _ exactly  _ and memorizing the history. They had to know what could be done to protect the future of their precious people.

-

“Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san, good morning.” 

Their doctor walked in just in time for their 0900 checkup. He took their clipboards out of the pockets at the end of their beds, walking towards Shou’s left side, where he began to measure his pulse, blood pressure, and temperature. Dr. Kane fiddled with his pen, humming as he wrote down the information. 

“You’ve been here for a few days, so I’d like to see how far you are from full capacity. If neither of you are against it, I’ll bring in a sensor to see how well you can control what you’ve got and then we’ll see how much longer you have to be here.” 

Shou nodded his consent and the doctor went to complete Nori’s checkup, giving them time to breathe. He knew he had around half of his usual amount, and Nori less, as he’d taken the brunt of their spiral into the past. Kurama too, though Shou knew they wouldn’t be able to sense him - the seal was too intricate. Not that it even needed to be there to keep him imprisoned, Kurama left when he liked. Nori only kept it to prevent their chakra’s from intertwining and causing what he’d called, “An eternal fusion of two beings.” 

He blinked as he realized what that meant.

Would there be the opposite sort of seal, allowing their chakras to intertwine and become one, then? If that was the case, what would that mean for their appearances? After all, when Kurama and Nori fused, in a sense they became one and Nori shined like a sun. He imagined their souls becoming one, their bodies changing, and wasn’t that an interesting picture. Nori with his tan skin, blonde and blue-eyed appearance and him, with all his darkness. 

_ What would it mean, to be Nori’s, to call himself Naruto’s chosen one, forever?   _

“Alright, I’ll call the sensor in. They should be here in a moment.” 

Dr. Kane left the room to search for his assistant and the sensor, leaving the two men alone once again. 

“They’re much more efficient here,” Nori commented.

Shou scoffed, “That’s because you’re not trying to run away. If Sakura were here, you’d be scared shitless trying to escape her wrath.” Nori opened his mouth to disagree, but Shou held up his hand, silencing him.

“Don’t lie and say you wouldn’t. You and I both know the truth.” 

With a grin, he shifted, his elbows coming to rest on his knees, and his head pillowed by forearms.

“Actually, it’s been a while since you listened to your doctor and stayed in bed,” Shou’s smile widened at the indigent expression on Nori’s face,” kind of makes me wonder if you got a head injury and I didn’t notice. You sure you didn’t fuck up your brain on the way here,” breathing a quick breath, he took a chance and said,”babe?” 

A dusty pink flush spread across his face, but he kept smiling despite it. Nori wasn’t much better, blushing prettily with a surprised laugh.

“Is that how it’ll be with us, Shou? How long have you held that one back?”

The heat of his face cooled against his forearms, and he said, ”Years now.” Nori kept chuckling softly and Shou couldn’t keep his eyes from traveling across his face. He traced the shape of blonde eyebrows, slightly crooked nose with barely there freckles, plush lips and white teeth, a hint of tongue, whiskers on pink cheeks, his jaw, the soft hair he’d run his fingers through. Shou thought he’d never be able to look away. 

But Nori’s gaze was fixed elsewhere, and he followed it. He must’ve sensed their doctor because three knocks later, Dr. Kane and a woman walked in. With a nod, the woman introduced herself.

“Good morning. I am Yuu and I will be your medical sensor today.” She stood in between their beds, and looked from one to the other, ”To begin, I will uncuff you. This will be a simple procedure, and all I ask is that you be patient and take your time. There is no hurry. When it is your turn, mask your chakra completely so that I may see what your regular aura consists of. One at a time, please.” 

She unlocked their cuffs, and they both stretched the muscles, massaging feeling into the bruised area. No doubt they’d strained their wrists, those times they’d reached across to hold hands. With her signal, Shou began first, masking his presence and pausing the flow of chakra. It took minimal effort and after minute Yuu nodded and said, ”Now flare your chakra as much as you are able for as long as you can. Please keep in mind that this is only a test and you do not need to exhaust your supply. Just a brief example of what you are capable of doing, please.” 

He released his hold and reached within and pulled, imagining opening a door and seeing the sky once again. Shou held this for a while longer than the masking before assuming it was enough and closing the door. The medical sensor hid her expressions well, he noted. Shou knew how overwhelming large amounts of chakra could be - sometimes he felt like he was breathing for the first time when Nori released his hold and let go. He wasn’t Nori, but he wasn’t a weakling either. 

“Uchiha-san appears to have half of his regular aura. With this amount, he would be able to leave by the end of today, if you have no further concerns.” Yuu said to the doctor and then him. Nori blinked, and he too was surprised at the statement. What had happened to chakra exhaustion being a serious ailment? But their doctor and sensor knew better, so they kept silent as Yuu made her way to Nori’s side.

“Uzumaki-san, please mask yourself.”

He complied, and Shou felt a sliver of anticipation. 

_ Would he actually flare? Or would he hold back, in worry of being discovered?  _

And like the unexpectable man Nori was, he released control and the three occupants watched in wonder as chakra bubbling blue began to surround him. Shou welcomed his body’s reactions to the aura - heart beating faster, blood rushing through his body, almost as if he were anxious. Nori had always been able to reach him when nothing would and this...this heat and cool fire always enveloped him, held him down, and kept him safe. 

“That’ll be enough, Uzumaki-san.” 

Yuu spoke steadily, though Shou wondered just how much of that was an act. 

“It seems you have about a third of your chakra in your reserves. You too may leave by the end of today, but I would suggest refraining from copious amounts of use in the coming days. Dr. Kane’s notes do point out the corrupt chakra in your system, which I was not able to sense. That doesn't not mean it isn’t there, though, so please hold back for a while yet.”

Nori nodded, understanding the concern the sensor held, but knowing it wasn’t necessary. Kurama had hidden his presence to the best of his ability, and Shou, even as a talented sensor, couldn’t sense him at all. Nothing to be afraid of, then. Shou had worried for nothing. The two patients watched as the doctor and sensor moved across the room, their backs to them. They spoke quietly and soon left with instructions for the coming hours, walking away and going over notes on their way out. 

With both hands free, they could leave at any time. But it would be wise to foster trust with the village doctors, and there was nowhere to go, they stayed in their comfortable beds.

“The war must really be taking it’s toll on the village if they’re letting us out this early,” Nori mumbled, features set deep in thought,”I don’t know my history as well as you. Do you know what’s going on?” 

Shou bit the corner of his cheek, going through memories from a lifetime ago.

“Well,” He began, taking his time to think of the facts,”The third appears relatively young, compared to our version, I’d say he’s been the kage for a few years, especially since everyone’s acting as if the war has been around a while, and the second died shortly before. Inoichi’s pretty young too. If I were to guess, he’s probably just turned 15, so not yet the clan head we knew in our time. But those are just a few indicators. We can assume that we’ve come back about - “ He paused, quickly going over the math,”Thirty-four years, I think.”

That meant their parents were younger than them - not a great thought. 

“Oh,” Shou’s eyes flickered to Nori, noting the bewildered expression,”I’ll get to meet my mom and dad, Shou.” With a pang of sadness, he realized that was true. They’d both get to see them, talk to them, and maybe even go on missions with them. It was obvious and not that big of a deal but then again - Nori had never had a relationship with his parents, as the fourth war wouldn’t count, and chakra impressions in a mindscape definitely didn’t count. 

He’s had parents, and they’d loved each other, and no matter the amount of time they’d had, Shou at least remembered them. It was unlike him, but at that moment he pitied Nori. His entire life had been one painful struggle after the other and he reminded himself, quite uselessly, because he thought of it all the time - that’d he’d been one of the struggles, once too. But the circumstances were too complex to decipher - he’d had the right to act the way he had - even if many of his actions were entirely foolish. 

“I can basically see what you’re thinking, you know.” Nori said, laughing at the almost sheepish way Shou looked,”I’m fine, it’s just something new to consider. You’re forgetting something too - I didn’t need someone to give birth to me to be considered my parents. We had Hound and the Green Beast, after all, didn’t we? ” 

That much was true - after their defect from Konoha, Kakashi and Gai had searched for them all, tasked with carrying out punishment. Shou had always wondered if the Godaime had sent them on purpose - she must have known the rookies wouldn’t have been abandoned by their teachers. In the few years after their defection, the two men had become something like fathers to the rookies. When they’d died together, in each other's arms after a difficult fight, their family could only find peace in the fact that they’d been together. 

“You’re right.” 

Blonde bangs fell when Nori tilted his head and chuckled softly, “Of course I’m right. I might not look it, but I do notice things. I’m not book smart like you or Sakura, but I do know emotions and I like to think I understand others easily.” 

“Oh? I don’t think you give yourself enough credit, Nori.” Shou said,”You do realize you revived a lost nin art? The first master in nearly 20 years, counting your father and that pervert bastard.”

Nori laughed, a clear and bright sound, “Pervert bastard? He was definitely one of those.”

It was easy to get lost in their memories, especially since now they weren’t being watched. Nori had undoubtedly known if his aversion to Sasuke’s name in their private moments meant anything. It had taken Shou a while longer to realize - he was a regular, albeit talented, sensor. But Nori was on a completely different level. He wouldn't be surprised if he could sense a person from miles away. Nori had told him of a few of his abilities, discreet for the dangerous and forbidden techniques, so he knew Nori could sense the emotions of others near him. It was frightening but awe-inspiring all the same. Not that he’d ever tell anyone he thought so - it was a bit embarrassing. 

“Shou, you really should learn how to control your expressions better - you’re an open book!” 

He glared at the blonde, nearly scowling and pretending he wasn’t sulking, “Asshole, you’re the only one who thinks that. Everyone else constantly wonders what I’m thinking about.”

Nori grinned, the whisker scars crinkling at the edges, and for a few minutes, the only sounds filling the room were the muted sounds of a busy village. Shou imagined what his father would be like now - shorter, in the middle of puberty. He wondered what his customary frown looked like, if it even existed, and what of his personality? Was he kind, quiet, or strict and proud, as Shou had known him? And his mother - Mikoto - was she just as he remembered? Would he - 

“Shit, Shou, I just remembered,“ Nori’s brows were furrowed, his hand rising to his mouth, where he nervously bit down on a knuckle, “How old was Hound when he lost his dad?”

Shou’s eyes widened, and he began working through the math, counting the years, going over all he knew about Sakumo Hatake.

“Hound was 8 when his father died, and since your father was ten years older than him, we can assume he’s around 4 now.”

With anxious movement, Nori gripped the ribbed side of their hospital bed, knuckles steadily becoming lighter as he tried to hold down various emotions,”Do you think we’ve come in time? He had that mission - the one where he chose his team - and it happened in between the wars, right? Shou, we have to stop him from dying -”

Shou threw plain the plain blanket covering his thighs and climbed over the left rib of the bed, stepping towards Nori’s bed. He forced tense fingers to unwrap around a creaking bed and intertwined their fingers. Sitting on the bedside table, he gently used his other hand to tilt Nori’s head onto his side. Shou waited for his partner to relax, and then he spoke.

“It’s true that we should try to fix all we can, Nori, and I don’t blame you for worrying - but you have to calm down and think one step at a time. We’ll get there, and we’ll do our best to help everyone we can. Just breathe for a minute, babe.”

And because he was always the type to laugh, with a wet chuckle, Nori tucked his nose into the curve of Shou’s neck. He could feel hot wet tears running along a cheek, and then his body as well. They sat together, quiet, waiting for the worst of Nori’s panic to subside.

In the time it took for Nori to calm, the sun had changed position in the sky. Sensing the worst was over, he said,“Scoot, I want to sit with you, not on this shitty thing.” Shou pushed Nori lightly to the side, the man’s features losing the worst of the fear of their situation, and he shifted until his left side was pressed against the side of the bed, with Shou on his right. They leaned against each other, closing their eyes and breathing. 

There was a lot to consider, that was true. But Shou trusted in their abilities, and not just the physical ones. They would succeed and all would be saved. He had to believe that.


	4. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot tears dripped down his face and he tried to swallow painful emotions clawing at his throat, screaming to be released. If only they hadn’t existed. If only they’d been born earlier, been stronger, been wiser. None of their comrades would have had to give up their lifeforce to save them. He choked on his own breathing, falling forward until his body met bright bubbling chakra. It pushed him to closer to the fox, and then he was looking into the ancient eyes of Kurama. 
> 
> “Breathe, kit. You’ll be alright.”
> 
> Gasping, he tangled numb fingers in what he realized was one of Kurama’s tails. 
> 
> How could he breathe, calm down, or feel anything but despair? 
> 
> Hadn’t enough people died so that he could live?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am VERY sorry this is late! This chapter was so hard to write bc I thought it was boring and then I cried and gave up for days but anyways I hope you like it. 
> 
> the timeline I based this fic on is this:
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/193847765-naruto-timeline-naruto-universe-timeline

Near the end of the day, a shinobi is led to their room. At this point, they’ve moved back to their respective beds. They then receive a few articles of clothing, scrolls upon scrolls of history, papers to fill out and study, and strict instructions from their doctor and sensor - how to sleep, how to eat, how to act, and so on. Shou listens intently, nodding along to all the people ordering him around, and placing all the requests in order of most important - their health, first, no matter what Nori would rather believe - and their residency in Konoha.

The nin that came with the scrolls and clothing explains for that the next few weeks they will be civilians and the papers he hands them are for identification.

“Only temporarily, of course, but they must be filled out regardless.”

The contents are handed to Nori who in turn hands them to Shou. Everything’s pretty standard - new birth certificates, identification numbers, Uchiha and Uzumaki clan papers - though Nori ’s are meager and seem to only be for show, as he’s one of the few Uzumaki alive.

This time, the Uzumaki are the remnants of a once large noble clan.

It’s a sad thought - he remembers the way he’d been treated in the years after the massacre and before his defection - like a fragile thing, as if a reprimand would cause another mass murder. Shou had felt eyes on him constantly - often pitying with a hint of fear. Had people known, subconsciously? That he’d become someone they’d fear?

But in the end, no matter how kindly they’d treated him, he’d still found the truth. He’d been afraid of how badly he’d wanted to cause them the same pain. And with each forced fight, he’d felt his resolve to hold back falter. They’d been right to fear him.

Surely Nori wouldn’t face the same treatment. Unlike Shou, his clan had fallen in a dignified manner. They’d died fighting to protect their home, not murdered at the hands of a child.

“So, how long do we have to read up on all of this before the exam? A week or two, today, tomorrow? What’s our timeline look like?”

Nori said this as he held their clothing, studying the design on the four history scrolls, which were about the length and thickness of his forearm. It wouldn’t take him too long to read through all of them, but it would be boring. He could already hear Nori complaining about the writing.

“You’ll be due in the Hokage’s office in three days, and in that time you will be on a ‘house arrest’ of sorts. Food and drink will be brought to you by one of our genin teams. They will be assigned to assisting you in any way they can and you’ll serve as one of their first C-rank missions.” The nin glanced towards the back of their room, taking in the time, before continuing, ”Now, please follow me. I’ll be leading you to your accommodations. This way, please.”

After being given a few minutes to change and collect their torn and bloodied belongings, they set off.

-

Breathing in fresh air for what felt like the first time in years, the three made their way through the streets. The nin who walked between them, a moderately fit young man with dark hair, held onto their new cuffs like leashes, as if they were dogs being taken on a walk. This only mildly irritated Shou - he understood why the man had to - but that couldn’t stop the bubble of emotion in his chest. On the left of the young man was Nori, who was quietly taking in the sights of a village he’d once loved.

After a few minutes of following, the blond turned to their guide and spoke.

“Tell me, shinobi-san, what’s the village here like?”

Shou faced the man, trying to decipher the emotionless face.

“If I were to describe it in one word, Uzumaki-san, I describe my village as steady. We’re always moving, no matter what happens.”

Nori smiled, hearing the message loud and clear, and choosing not to react negatively. They were still suspicious but their status gave some semblance of respect. An Uzumaki traveling with an Uchiha - who would have thought? Both of noble clans, away from their respective homes.

His partner continued on with the new conversation, ignoring the subtle threat, “I’ve never been to such a place. It’s similar to my clan’s village but different enough to feel odd. Uzushio -” His eyes lowered to the ground and Shou heard the vulnerability in his voice and knew it to be true, “was full of life. If I’d given in earlier, it could have been a home. But now...”

Their guide watched Nori with thoughtful eyes, taking in the raw pain of a lost possibility.

“The attack on your clan’s village was unexpected and I often find myself wishing we’d come in time.” The two men held eye contact, subconsciously avoiding debris on the road, “For what it’s worth - I am sorry we did not.”

With a pained smile, Nori nodded and looked away, clearly ending the short conversation.

-

Their apartment is small and above a small restaurant in a primarily civilian section of town, with two bedrooms, dressers for their clothing, a couch in the living area, a kitchen table with two chairs, and a fridge. There’s no food in the cupboards or the fridge, though there are plates and cups. Their beds are made, and there is one replacement set of sheets in case they ruin the single pair somehow. It’s simple and bare, perfect for them. After throwing the torn clothing they’d arrived in the world with into their shared bedroom, the two headed to the kitchen to search the lower cupboards.

“Nori,” Shou says as he’s rifling through cupboards checking for necessities, ”We haven’t had the chance to talk about what happened.”

He’d made sure to sense if anyone was near, and surprisingly, they’d been left to their own devices, if only briefly. With no one following them for the first time since their last checkup, this would be one of their only chances. The nearest shinobi was a few buildings away, and their energy wasn’t focused on them - there were no Anbu following behind either. They probably had less than a few minutes to speak, but the need to know was eating at him. He would risk it.

“Alright,” The blonde sighed, his features set and shoulders tense, “But know this, Shou.” The man sent a look him a look, brows furrowed and the corners of his lips downturned, “You won’t like what you’ll hear. I myself don’t understand the entire process - I went ahead and pulled us back on pure impulse, before we were sure it would even work.”

Shou paused in his rummaging, watching as Nori crossed the room and sat down at the small wooden kitchen table, waving him over with a guarded look. That alone made him concerned. Nori tapped his fingers on the table, quick and anxious, as Shou waited for him to think.

“First things first, I think you should enter my mindscape. Kurama will probably explain better than me.”

More surprises, then. He hadn’t been in the shared space in years, not since the last time Nori had been afraid to speak aloud. It was safer to discuss problems they didn’t want their friends knowing there, but it usually looked suspicious, so they rarely connected.

“Are you sure?”

He feels like he’s asking something else - Is the technique so dangerous that there is no other way?

Across the table, Nori nodded.

“Go on. He’s waiting”

He hesitated for a moment - was there no other way? But his need to know the truth outweighed his worry, just this once. As he walked away and took a seat across Nori, he closed his eyes, activating his Sharingan. Shou searched for Kurama in Nori’s mind, taking care to be careful. It took a second, as he’d forgotten exactly how to do it, but when he opened his eyes again, there the fox was.

Kurama was lounging on a grassy field, his giant paws at the edge of a small river. The fox stared down at him, bright fiery eyes calculating and serious.

“You’re here.”

Shou tilted his head up, straining his neck and feeling his brows raise when fully taking in the powerful beast.

“Obviously.”

The fox laughed, it’s deep chuckles echoing through Nori’s mind.

“Brat, come sit. It’s annoying to talk to someone standing.”

He held in a smile as he walked to the beast’s side, settling down against his left side, and feeling the fiery warmth of chakra wrap around his back. They sat silently for a few seconds, one thinking and the other resting in the comfort of power.

“You know as well as I - Naruto has never been the best at handling grief. When he loses someone, almost nothing can stand in his search for peace or relief. You were one of the first bonds he ever made and when you left, he lost the only person who could even remotely understand his pain.”

Shou clenched at the fabric of his clothing, a pang of sadness bursting in his heart.

“For far too many years, he chased you in a craze, desperate to tie you down and keep you with him. He never questioned why you would run away - he wondered about it but for many years, Naruto never understood your need for revenge. He chased you until he caught you and then you, in your final bought of grief, gave him cause to see the true nature of his home.”

This was going in a direction he wasn’t sure he liked - it almost sounded like he was the reason Nori had gone against his own morals - almost as if Nori had done something against his morals to right a wrong.

“When all of you escaped and hid in my caves, he told me he’d do anything to save your clan and spare you from the pain of loss again.”

He blinked, staring at the almost kind expression on the fox’s face.

“What?”

The beast looked down at Shou, panicking at his side, and said nothing.

“That’s not - “ Shou began breathing faster, his heart pounding in his chest, “What does it take? For something like this to exist - what did he do?”

Kurama lowered his head so his snout was just a few feet away from Shou’s feet, and he flicked his ear so it gave Shou the illusion of privacy. Under the false shade, he felt various emotions overtake him - horror, shame, and bursts of denial.

“The actual seal took two years to create - time is such an intricate, delicate thing. In the beginning, he only wrote the seal on paper, but once we needed to start collecting chakra to make the trip, it was tattooed on his body. The seal required perfect knowledge of the past - Naruto spent restless nights reading scrolls on history and technique. If one doesn’t understand the basics of what they want to change, then they could end up in a random point of time or even in another universe. He wanted to come a few years before the massacre, but I knew that would only be ridding the world of one weed. We would need to go to the very root to fix all the wrongs in his precious village.”

Had Nori known where they’d been the entire time? Had he pretended to be ignorant?

“The amount of chakra needed for the seal to work frightened Naruto. With our combined efforts, we would be able to travel five to ten years, and that was not nearly enough. For many years, we attempted to gather the chakra needed through our efforts - that is to say, our chakra and senjutsu’s natural energy. But there is only so much you can take without ruining the environment, after all, and while it gave us an upper hand, natural energy wasn’t enough. There was one aspect Naruto had been avoiding. I realized we weren’t making any progress with natural energy because there was one factor missing. The final act required the chakra signatures of those who had been in the past as well or we would go to an entirely new dimension. But no matter how I expressed the truth, he could not bear to take the last of a person’s chakra, no matter their consent. Time kept flying by as he panicked, so after a while, I took matters into my own hands.”

Shou’s head snapped up, eyes wide.

“That’s right, Sasuke. He could not take something that wasn’t his to have - in fact, he nearly abandoned the seal when I told him what else it would take.”  

Kurama shifted so that his head rested atop his giant paws, large fiery eyes wise and old in his mellowed state.

“In a moment of weakness, he told Sakura. Remember the mission you’d been sent on for medical aid, where you were gone for four months seeking aid from various allies? She had noticed, as you all had, the weary state Naruto was in. One night, she convinced him to talk. He’d gotten angry at her insistence and nearly done something he’d regret, but I convinced him to tell her. Maybe she knew something we didn’t.”

Shou grit his teeth. This was painful to hear - Nori shouldn’t have done this for him. He didn’t deserve it.

“She was quite angry when she found out, I recall. In a way, Sakura did know things you two didn’t. Naruto always was a bit of an oblivious idiot. He hadn’t thought to ask his friends if they would be willing to give themselves away for him - for you.”

The powerful chakra fur behind him spread, engulfing most of his body the same way Nori’s had done, days ago. He knew it fed on negative emotion, but he’d never had it wrap itself around him and take pain away. Every time he felt a pulse of self-hatred, the beast’s fire ate away at it, leaving him feeling empty.

What was Kurama doing?

“You two forget that many of them left their homes and families behind because of you. They abandoned their village and went against their oath because they felt what had happened to you had been unjust and wrong. In fact, they believed all of them had suffered at the hands of your village - the Uchiha, Hyuuga, those of you who had been abandoned by the village, and so on. Of course they would give you their chakra. If you could fix the past, then their present selves would cease to exist and perhaps their lives would be happier and people would be kinder. Maybe they would even experience genuine peace.”

Hot tears dripped down his face and he tried to swallow painful emotions clawing at his throat, screaming to be released. If only they hadn’t existed. If only they’d been born earlier, been stronger, been wiser. None of their comrades would have had to give up their lifeforce to save them. He choked on his own breathing, falling forward until his body met bright bubbling chakra. It pushed him to closer to the fox, and then he was looking into the ancient eyes of Kurama.

“Breathe, kit. You’ll be alright.”

Gasping, he tangled numb fingers in what he realized was one of Kurama’s tails.

How could he breathe, calm down, or feel anything but despair?

Hadn’t enough people died so that he could live?

Everyone he’d cared for had given themselves up for his sake - his brother had chosen to kill his clan, joined the Akatsuki as a spy, been branded a traitor all his life and after - and Itachi had no one but him, in the end. And his friends and comrades - betraying their village, families, and friends, choosing to take hits meant for him, bleeding out in front of him.

And now this?

Shou wanted to reach into his chest, take out his heart and crush it to pieces. He wanted to cut and bleed out until there was nothing left to sacrifice, to use for atonement. Knowing people he’d loved had been willing to give the last of themselves for an uncertain outcome hurt so much.

“Kurama, I don’t deserve the chance -” He cried out, gripping soft, warm fur under his fingers like a lifeline, “Why did they choose me? Why do they die for me? Why can’t anyone ever live for me?”

The fox sighed, lowered his remaining tails and wrapping them around Shou’s trembling body. He cried into the fur, dripping tears and snot. Each breath felt undeserved - he ached to disappear, to never be the cause of death again.

“Look at me, kit.”

Holding back another sob, he slowly raised his head, vision blurry and body uncomfortably hot. Kurama dipped forward, his black nose stopping to rest at the crown of Shou’s head. Short black strands of hair moved with each breath taken in and out. His body followed the pattern until he was breathing in slow, deep breaths.

“For many years, I was despised.”

Shou slowly blinked, darkness edging into his vision.

“I was considered a being of darkness for what I did in my rage - of being controlled and never loved. There was always someone out there who could do what they liked with me if they were strong or smart enough anyone could use me for their gains. And many did - your ancestors as well as Naruto’s. I hated all of you petty little beings for trapping me.”

He strained to listen, already feeling his physical body calling for him.

“Can you see our similarities?” Kurama chuckled, and Shou smiled, “And like you, I lost those important to me. Tell me, Sasuke, or Shou, as you go by now,” The fix moved, their red eyes meeting, “Would you like to know why your friends and family gave their lives for this chance?”

He nodded, tears falling and the aching persisting.

“They believed in you.”

Shou couldn’t bring himself to respond, knowing it was the truth but rejecting the notion.

“You know your friends loved you more than anything else, kit. They would not have regretted choosing you above the others.”

The warm atmosphere in the mindscape never changed, not if Nori could help it. And at that moment, he wanted control. Shou wanted it all to fall apart, to collapse in on him, and trap him forever. But there was something else - something he needed to ask before his body pulled him back in -

“Kurama,” He gasped out, barely seeing the red beast as his body began to call, “Quick, about chakra bonding - “

He couldn’t see anything anymore, but a voice filled his mind as he slipped.

“That is not my secret to tell, kit.”

And then he was back in his body, eyes closed. When they opened, Nori was there, touching his arm and looking concerned.

“Shou? Are you alright?”

His actions hadn’t transferred into his physical form then. Kurama must have known he wouldn't have wanted it. He raised his heavy head, weighed down by emotions he couldn’t exactly describe, and stared into worried blue eyes.

“Yeah,” Shou said, voice quiet in the empty but furnished apartment, “I’ll be fine.”

Nori’s eyes flickered across his face, no doubt noting the actual state he was in, before nodding and moving to let him rise. When Shou finally stood, a warm arm wrapped itself around his side, latching itself onto him and leading them to the bedroom.

“Let’s get some rest, love.”

Shou nearly stumbled, feeling the painful emotions set deep within him. With his head hung, he let tears slide and fall. They left a trail from the kitchen to the bedroom, where he closed his eyes and let Nori settle next to him.

-

In the years after the defection of the rookie 9 and more, he’d grown accustomed to the uncomfortable sleep and aching hunger of an S-rank criminal. For days on end, they would not sleep, eat, rest - in the beginning, their only goal was to hide from prying eyes.

He hadn’t understood why they’d abandoned it all - he’d told his former classmates and friends that they were not obliged to follow him.

“I’m not a good person. I lost all of that the day my brother killed my clan, so I’ll never be someone worth following.”

They were seated around a fire, deep within the caves. He’d told them the truth - if there was anyone here worth following or caring for - it was Naruto and Sakura.

“It is not about whether you are a good person or not.” Shino said, staring at him through his glasses, face illuminated by the hot flames, “It is about what happened to you, as well as the rest of us, and what we need to do about it.”

A few of the shinobi nodded, Ino and Sakura holding hands tightly, as Naruto sat silently by his side. Sasuke swallowed, his eyes dropping to the floor and face scrunching up in an attempt not to cry. He’d hurt every single person in this space, at least once. He’d broken their trust and the hearts of some.

Shikamaru spoke up, seated next to Chouji, “That’s right. Clearly, hiding has done nothing for us. We’ve gotten close to being captured far too many times. We need to find a goal and a plan to achieve it.”

The tan hand of a certain blonde fell to rest on his knee, squeezing once.

“I’m glad we’re all finally on the same page. Let’s begin.”

And for some reason - they’d stayed.

Banding together hadn’t been easy, not at first. Sasuke hadn’t spoken directly to many of his classmates in years, the last time being before or during his defection. At the time, it seemed the only person capable of handling his presence for extended periods of time was Naruto. Every night, just as everyone else drifted to sleep, they would walk to the entrance of the cave and stare at the moon together.

Sometimes, they would speak and sometimes, they would sit side by side in silence until the sun began to rise over the horizon.

And when asked by the latest watch where they’d gone, Naruto would crack a joke and laugh. The watch would act as expected, eyes rolling, and let them sleep a few hours when their companions began to wake and go about their day. They’d been alone, on those nights.

They were alone on this night too.

Shou wondered if the ANBU outside their window would switch on watch every few hours. Would there be a team of two watching them throughout the night? And what of daytime? He couldn’t help but wonder what would happen to their friends and family if they succeed or worse - if their being here did nothing.

At his side, Nori slept soundly. He shifted slightly, knowing it would wake the man and not necessarily caring. Shou could feel his fears edging in, the nightmare from minutes ago repeating in his mind.

Had Nori had been right to panic? What if they truly could change nothing?

“Are you okay?”

He shook his head, black bangs falling against his face.

“A bad dream?”

Shou hesitated, hating the truth. What kind of ninja was he, to fall into a trap of the past? It was over and he was fine now. He refused to listen to the voice in the back of his mind, laughing at him mockingly. What could dead men do to him here?

Nothing.

Before he knew it, the hand lying between their bodies took his and intertwined their fingers, gently massaging scarred knuckles. Shou watched Nori’s tan skin shifted, forearm muscles moving. Their heads met in the middle, and two foreheads gently bumped into one another. His partner laughed, warm and amused. He basked in the sound, closing his eyes and exhaling.

“I always wondered why couples couldn’t keep their hands off each other, y’know.”

With his eyes closed, he couldn’t see the expression on Nori’s face - but he could practically hear the smile.

“I think I like it.”

Shou didn’t respond, instead, he brought their hands close to his face. He untangled their fingers and guided Nori’s warm palm to his cheek, sighing softly as his stomach began to tie up in knots.

“Me too.”

-

He wakes a second time to the knocking of a door. Nori isn’t in their bed, so he must have snuck out somehow. Shou stretches out, sighing quietly in the empty room. Had he been so out of it, to not even wake when his lover left their bed?

“Good morning, Uzumaki-san.”

“Yes, good morning.”

The voices are faint through the walls, but he can sense four people - the genin team, then - and two ANBU on their roof. Based off the chakra, he can guess which clan they’re all from, but Nori would know much more than he on the matter.

“I am Rei Abumi, and these three are my students - Hikaru Fukui, Mura Abeno, and Umi Nara. As of now, we are to assist you in any way we can. Let us know if there’s anything you need, alright?”

Shou threw the blankets away, rubbing at his eyes as he walked into the master bedroom’s bathroom and washed his face. Within the room, the voices were much quieter and he could only make out a few words when he wasn’t concentrating. Once he finished brushing his teeth and freshening up, he too left the room to greet the genin team. The four were seated on the couch as Nori moved around the kitchen, filling cups with water from the sink for each of them. As soon as the older woman saw him, she stood and signaled for the others to do the same.

“Good morning, Uchiha-san.”

Her minions repeated the greeting, all of them bowing their heads for a second. Shou looked them all over - noting the tall, strong frame of the jonin teacher and the bleary state of the young students. He smiled, bowing his head as well.

“Good morning.”

Making his way into the kitchen, he set the kettle on the stove for himself and let his fingers lightly touch against the base of Nori’s back before sitting down at the wooden table. Shou watched his partner make small talk with the Genin teacher, sensing eyes on him ever so often. After continuous staring, he turned his gaze elsewhere. The three students were watching him with curious eyes. Even with the heavy burden in his chest, he nearly chuckled at the blatant interest. So the brats hadn’t been genin for long, had they? Even the Nara child made no move to direct her attention away. In a corner of the room, Nori and their teacher were going over a sheet of paper, full of their necessities, no doubt.

“What is it?”

Two of the students immediately started, one of them blinking in surprise. Why, he didn’t know. Was his question so odd?

The shortest of the lot nervously smiled and hid their hands behind their back before saying, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a ninja like you, Uchiha-san.” On their left, the girl hiding behind them nodded vigorously, eyes wide with interest. Shou chuckled, leaning back onto his chair and letting his hands rest in his lap.

“What do you mean, ‘like me’?”

“Well, I dunno, you’re all -” The short one used their hands to gesture around him, “not evil and stuff. Y’know, smiley.”

Shou couldn’t help it - he laughed. It shocked him and the children even more so. Both of the expressive kids flushed brightly, while their teammate snickered behind a gloved hand.

What have these children been taught about other shinobi?

“While it’s true that other village ninja may be enemies, my partner and I are not with or against any villages right now. We’re just trying to get by, same as you.”

All three of them seemed to think this through when the kettle began to whistle. He waved Nori off when the man turned to walk and stood. Realizing suddenly that there was no tea, he shrugged off disappointment and filled his cup with hot water.

In the corner of his vision, he watched the children. They were whispering amongst themselves, the two livelier ones using their hands to express themselves more openly. Shou watched them only for a minute, waiting for more questions. But they didn’t come, so he moved his attention away. The history scrolls stood out in their empty apartment. Perfect timing. With his heat adapted body, he never needed to be careful around hot drinks, so he freely sipped away at his hot water.

Each scroll held large amounts of information, divided up into chapters that he could access when directly chakra at a specific point on the upper left of each scroll. There were sections on the pre-warring era, the founding, clan information that was universally known, the first war and so on. This specific scroll seemed to just be the summary of events because when he unrolled the other three, the text was smaller and with more detailing.

In Nori’s corner of the room, Shou could hear the man finishing up his discussion with the jonin teacher, adding a few more items to the list of things they’d need. Her students stood behind her, using the opportunity to openly stare again, but at Nori this time.

“Alright, that’ll be all for the next few days. Thank you for coming so early to ask what we’d need - I had no idea what I’d do to ask for your presence.”

Rei nodded and handed the list to her students, kneeling down to see eye-to-eye with them.

“Hikaru, I want you to handle the food. You have family working in grocery shops, so you’ll have an easier time finding all the necessities. I want any cooking supplies they need to be taken care of as well. Be sure to finish your task within the next two hours. Mura, you take care of their clothing and weapons pouches, once they’ve been cleared. This will be a good chance for you to learn how to barter and purchase necessities in the future, which I know your brother had done for you in the past. Gain some experience and stop relying so heavily on others. Umi, I want you to be the messenger once these two finish filling out their documents. Make sure to be respectful to your elders. Treat this as an exercise in restraint - you need more patience.”

When the three students nodded seriously, Shou and Nori were alone once more.

In the empty apartment, his partner smiled, taking a seat at the table.

“Lively bunch, aren’t they?”

Shou sifted through the four scrolls, handing the less detailed ones to Nori for inspection, as he’d already skimmed some of it.

“Yes, and their teacher seems to be a serious woman. They look like a good team.”

He heard a hum in agreement, both of them focusing too much on the scroll’s contents to really converse freely. Not to mention the ANBU were listening in to make sure they weren’t conspiring against the village.

Though he knew the history of Konoha extensively, Shou read through the scrolls, memorizing the few details he didn’t know, and already creating a list of what he realistically would know as a foreign shinobi and what he couldn’t have known. One list held far more information than the other, but that was no problem. Within a few years, the two would line up and leave only the future events as things he shouldn’t know.

Hours passed, and two genin returned, only mildly out of breath from running all over the village to accomplish their tasks. Shou stood and helped bring in the groceries and clothing, taking care with each and every bag. Little genin number one, Hikaru, thanked him for the help and told them their teacher would come check in every two to three hours.

“Should we expect her soon, then?”

Hikaru, the genin who’d been confused about him earlier, replied with an honest answer. The second genin stood behind them, watching the two speak with no apparent need for conversation.

“Yeah. She should be here any minute.”

Shou nodded his thanks and led the children to the door, seeing them off from the doorway. He made sure not to step a toe over the line, as he could feel the sharp eyes of ANBU around him. Once the children jumped onto the neighboring building with the aid of chakra, he turned and closed the door, bracing himself for more reading. At the table, Nori sighed, releasing his hold on the second scroll he’d read.

“Quite a bit of reading, if I do say so myself.”

Shou chuckled, remembering his first thoughts. Nori could be so predictable, at times.

A second later he walked over, deciding to stand behind Nori’s chair. He began to stroke the long blonde hair, untangling small knots in the silence of their new apartment. The process calmed him down - after speaking with Kurama, he’d felt so volatile - fragile and unpredictable. He was ashamed and angry, at his friends, himself, and the ones who’d hurt them all in the first place. The ticking of a clock somewhere in the house was the only proof of the passage of time, and after what seemed like half an hour, there was a knock at the door.

As he was already standing, Shou released the soft blonde hair he’d begun to braid and opened the door, revealing the somber teacher from earlier.

“Good afternoon. As I’m sure my students told you, I’m here to go over your progress.”

He stepped out of the way, giving the jonin space to walk in and stand before the table, where their scrolls were spread. Nori greeted her with a smile, asking her to sit down across from him. She glanced back at Shou, but he was already on his way to stand behind Nori’s chair, in the position he’d been in just minutes ago. Seeing this, she took a seat.

Nori was the first to speak, “Well, so far I’ve read two scrolls and Shou three. So far, I have no questions - everything seems pretty standard.”

Rei nodded, shifting her gaze upwards, where Shou had his hands resting on the broad shoulders of a certain blonde.

“I have nothing to ask as well.”

Their guest took in this information, studying the two in front of her.

“Then, you’ve read two to three scroll in total, and have no questions on that matter, specifically. What of the papers you’re required to fill out?”

Nori searched for them under the scrolls, handing Shou’s share to him over his shoulder. They began reading over the pages as the jonin in front of them waited patiently. Besides the years of birth, Shou saw no issues present. Of course, they had no idea what year it was. But how would they approach the topic without seeming suspicious?

“I’ll be honest with you, I don’t know what year I was born.”

And there Nori went, asking things without discussing them with him in any way. Shou inwardly sighed, knowing it was odd but not caring at this point. The words had already been spoken, what could they do but wait for a response?

“I’m not exactly surprised, what with your profession and family history.” Rei said solemnly, no hint of emotion on her face, but Shou knew that didn’t mean they were completely out of the danger zone, “The year is 40 ME, as in modern era, and the date is September 20th. Anything else catch your attention?”

Shou went ahead and spoke before Nori could somehow ask something even stranger, “Yes, I am curious of something. The Uchiha clan seems to only ask for proof of the Sharingan to be allowed into the clan - what of those who have not developed their Kekkei Genkai? Of course, as I have the Sharingan I don’t necessarily need to know, but I am curious.”

The jonin nodded, understanding his confusion.

“As that is a clan matter, I cannot give you an exact or accurate answer. My assumption is there are no other tests, as not all clan members develop the ability, young or old. I believe you were asked to prove the Kekkei Genkai because you come from nomadic roots and they heard of your ability.”

He read through the form again and thanked her for her insight. Rei’s gaze fell to face Nori’s, and she said, “Uzumaki-san, as your clan has many secrets, you will not be required to ‘prove’ your lineage. Your doctor and sensor have already asserted that your chakra signature is enough to convince them of full rights.” Nori flipped through his forms until he reached the clan papers, and began skimming them.

“Oh, that’s odd. I thought they’d be more strict with who they allow into the clan.”

At this, Rei shook her head and pointed at the papers, “The fact that you can see and understand the text in itself is proof enough. Only those with an Uzumaki clan signature can read the documents - Uchiha-san and I can only see shifting words.”

Shou realized she was right. Though he could clearly see the form and the words written on it, nothing made sense. His partner tapped at the page and hummed, seemingly caught up in the writing as well.

“Ah, a reminder,” She suddenly said, spoken a tad bit too quickly, the first sign of clumsiness in their time of knowing each other, “Uchiha-san, keep your clan invitation with you tomorrow morning. Take it with you to the exam, as your lineage will be tested there. It’ll be killing two birds with one stone, as they say.”

In the next few minutes, they spoke sparingly. Rei stood behind them as they filled out the forms, offering insight when the two paused or need confirmation. Shou did his best to seem confused when needed, as this was technically the first time he’d ever seen the official documents, Konoha or otherwise. As he finished filling in the last blank, Rei went over Nori’s forms. Once she returned those, Shou handed his over as well.

“Just to be sure.”

Within ten minutes, she assured them their forms should bring them no more trouble and that she’d see them again in the evening. Shou, of course, saw her out at the entrance. And it was just the two of them, once more. Besides the ANBU watching them closely, there was no one else around, and he so desperately wanted to talk about what Nori had done to send them to the past. Was he even aware of how it would make Shou feel? He understood the need to help loved ones, of course he did, but that insecurity he’d developed throughout all his life reared it’s ugly head and kept reminding him - he didn’t deserve a second chance. Shou wasn’t worthy of saving or even of helping others through difficult times.

And the need to understand chakra bonding was still as strong as ever. Kurama had said it wasn’t “his secret to tell”, which meant he knew what it was. And as one of the few Uzumaki left, Nori had to know at least what it was. If he wanted to try it, he had better know more than the average nin. But how would he approach the two subjects? What could he say to avoid further pain? He wouldn’t deny the fact that now that he knew what it took to come back, the fear of failure was edging in.

He forced himself to take deep breaths as he sat down on the couch, documents and scrolls forgotten momentarily. First, he would need to make a plan on how to speak with Nori on their plans for the future - themselves and the lives of others.

No matter how badly he wanted to know, there were limits that could not be crossed. Speaking in code was definitely out of the question, as it would get them put through T&I, and if that could be avoided, it would be. Of course, speaking of it openly was impossible as well. Clan secrets were guarded heavily, and Nori undoubtedly would be hurt if he betrayed his trust in such a way. So what could he do? 

“Shou.”

Nori was knelt before him, hands resting on Shou’s knees.

When had he done that?

“I know you’re worried, but I need you to stay here with me and focus. Keep breathing, that’s right,” Nori took his hand and led it to a warm and tan neck. He placed his palm on the back of Shou’s hand and looked in his eyes.

He was crying again. When had he started crying? 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

He’d already begun shaking his head before the sentence was finished but stopped when Nori tightened his hold on Shou’s hand.

“I think you need to talk to me, Shou.”

Biting his lip to hold back sobs, he turned his head away to the side, his body crumbling in humiliation. Calloused fingers gently pressed into his jaw and he allowed Nori’s hand to guide him back. His tears felt like fire on his cold face, they slid and burnt his skin, and he still couldn’t force himself to look Nori in the eye. The man in question wiped at the wet streaks with his thumb, his palm resting against the side of Shou’s face.

As much as Shou wanted to shove the emotions deep within him, he knew he had to talk.

“You should have left me there to die.”

Before he could even blink, Nori was sitting next to him and pulling him into a hug, so tight it was almost painful. Shou knocked his head against Nori’s collarbone, wincing when his brow bumped against the bone. He struggled against the hold, pushing and shaking, but Nori wouldn’t let go. Eventually, he gave in, beginning to sob into the cloth of Nori’s black turtleneck. One of the arms around him changed positions and soon he felt his back being rubbing slowly, while a hand stroked at his head, like he’d been doing earlier.

“I could never,” Nori whispered into his ear, nose brushing against the curve, “I love you far too much.”

His fingers tangled in the shirt, and through his tears, he asked, “But why? I don’t understand how - “ Shou’s voice broke, and he had to pause to breathe, “how can anyone choose to give themselves away for me? I’ve done nothing but be a burden for everyone I’ve ever known. Have I ever done anything worthy of love?”

“Your very existence makes you worthy of love, Shou.”

A tear fell from above, sliding down his cheek.

“I can’t even begin to imagine what you felt as a child, with what you lost and continued to lose. It was hard for me to understand what it meant to lose a family when I’d never had one, but you -”

Shou listened as Nori began to shake, continuing on even as it became clear he too was suffering.

“You had a family, once. They treated you horribly and yet you still loved them. When you couldn’t fit their expectations, you began to think you weren’t worthy of love,” Nori choked, laughing in a baffled manner, “you were a child and you didn’t get the love you deserved and - fuck, Shou, I’m sorry. I wish I could have made it better.”

He shook his head, releasing Nori’s shirt and instead wrapping his arms around a warm body.

“What would have changed? You know how I was as a child. I wouldn’t have accepted any of it. I would’ve hated you for your pity, just as I hated all of them.”

The blonde laughed, a real and genuine laugh.

“Oh, I remember.”

Even with bitter memories stirring in the back of his mind, Shou still heard the cheek and pinched his partner for it. Nori yelped, startled.

“You bastard, don’t pinch me when I’m trying to comfort you.”

Shou pinched him again, ready to forget every single second he’d spent crying.

“You’re totally asking for a fight, y’know?”

He smiled, burying his face in Nori’s chest. Shou ignored the jibe and instead breathed in Nori’s scent - an aroma that reminded him of warmth, with a slight musk. He wanted to dive into it like a cat sat in sunlight for hours, he wanted to forget all his fears in the presence of Nori.

“Shou.”

Nori’s voice had taken on a serious edge, so he backed away and looked into his eyes.

“Though this isn’t where we envisioned ourselves, I’m glad we’re here - alive and together.”

As his arms slowly fell from Nori’s frame, he nodded, wiping at his wet face.

“I am too.”

 


	5. Balm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Welcome back, gentlemen,” The Sandaime started, eyes crinkling as he sent a kind smile their way, “Before you continue on with the second phase, I would like to let you know that as of this morning, my men have verified your identities. Yamanaka-san went with them, and with his recordings of your memories, they were able to prove you were indeed nomadic shinobi.” 
> 
> Shou kept his breathing even as his heart began beating above a regular pace. He could feel panic building up, but he pushed it down, shoving it into the rest of his worries. There was no way that was true. Ino’s mind technique couldn’t have gone that far - there was no way it affected minds she hadn’t meddled with. What was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, yall I'm back after a month of radio silence! it's the depression, I'm telling u. Anyways here's 5k and a half, hope yall don't hate it! It was so hard to write this chapter bc it's boring and I just want to get into the action already know. plus I have to incorporate all the romantic stuff soon but it's not really the time rn!! btw I'm going to edit the first chapter and probably just rewrite it bc I lowkey hate it lol !! that's gonna happen soon so be on the lookout! anyways have fun reading shit from sasukes sad pov

Deep in the night, Shou could not help but fall into a feverish haze. Nori slept soundly at his side once more, and ever so often the man would hum in his sleep, hands seeking out the edge of Shou’s clothing. He briefly felt comforted at the thought of being relied on, and warmth spread through his chest. But it all washed away as he attempted to sleep - his mind felt raw from all the possibilities he conjured in the silence. As memories from his past caught up with him in his half-awake state, he felt the fever rise. Flashes of the past would fill his mind every time he closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep - of the hours, days, weeks he spent in Itachi’s Tsukuyomi, watching his beloved elder brother murder his clan, of the years after, when he focused solely on revenge and gaining power, of his final moments with his brother. 

Sometimes he could almost feel the bloody index finger tapping his forehead one last time. 

It happened like this: when he closed his eyes, the dead rose from their dark abandoned resting place on the clan grounds, reaching for him, hoarse voices speaking his name, some of them begging for him to save them, to relieve them of their pain. As more and more of his loved ones escaped their urns, ashes into decaying bodies, crushing each other as they fought to escape their prison, Shou strained to help them, grasping for their rotting corpses, fingers slipping through decompressing skin and harsh bone. Tears steadily began to drip down his face as he failed, yet again. 

And the dreams continued - the next night, he laid beside Nori and watched his partner fall asleep. He would wait for exhaustion to hit in the hours after, and when tethering into sleep,  attempt to hold back tears at the proof of his past failures. Shou would then wake at dawn, wash his face and body, and prepare breakfast. As he cooked simple meals, he would struggle to find meaning in the dreams. 

Was he blaming himself? Yes, obviously. 

Were all of his regrets his fault? No, if he was being completely honest. 

Then why would guilt eat away at him so heavily? Why couldn’t he wash away memories given through gifted eyes, and what was he to do if the dreams began to interfere with their mission here? There was no one to help him besides Nori, and Shou desperately wanted the man to stay by his side. Would he leave, knowing that remorse burned within him? Would he  _ finally _ see how Shou had wronged him in their previous life?

The wise thing to do would be to speak with Nori to sort those memories and fears, but Shou denied the truth. Every second he’d spent in Nori’s presence had been a blessing - their bond was his lifeline. If he lost Nori now, what would he do? Why would he do anything, if Nori wasn’t by his side?

Before he knew it, the Nara child came to collect their documents after they memorized all they could from the scrolls. When she came, Nori let her rifle through them as she made sure everything was in order. Once she was satisfied, they said their goodbyes and continued on with their early morning meal. 

Out of all his troubles, the test on the history of the village was low on the list. In fact, he found that the more time passed, the less anxiety he’d felt. They knew the facts more than anything else, and would easily pass. Shou would need to answer a few wrong to even out his knowledge, but that wouldn’t be too difficult. And if what Kurama said was true, then Nori had an abundance of knowledge. 

So the morning of the exam came. The two rose to the presence of three shinobi before their door - two ANBU and a new guide named Kenji Yamamoto. After being given a half hour to wash up and eat, they were cuffed once more and began the trek to the Hokage’s office. 

Shou could not help feeling relieved they’d travel farther in the past - though this place had once been  _ his,  _ now it most certainly was not. There were buildings in the streets he’d never seen and people he’d never known that helped aid their situation. It was strange how he felt he knew his surroundings one moment, only to walk mere meters and have confusion slowly fill his mind. Soon enough, they reached the office, stopping briefly to get patted down by the ANBU while their guide spoke with the secretary about their appointment. Inside the actual office, there was the desk, of course, and paintings of the previous Kage’s, three situated in order of first to third. Seated in front of them, the Sandaime waited patiently for the ANBU to situate themselves behind him. Their guide stood in between them, saluting before speaking.

“Good morning, Hokage-sama. As ordered, I have brought Uzumaki-san and Uchiha-san.”

Hiruzen nodded his thanks, staring at the two for a silent moment. Shou kept a relaxed stance, knowing it would be best to follow the man’s lead in this instance. He carefully controlled the bitterness rising in his throat. Would he ever recover from the wrongs committed by this man?  Instead, he and Nori bowed and greeted the man when it became obvious he wouldn’t make the first move. 

“Good morning, Hokage-sama.”

“It is a good morning, isn’t it? Perfect day for a test.”

Nori smiled, mirth sparkling in his eyes while Shou remained serious as ever. Seeing he would not receive a comment from the two, the Sandaime chuckled and ruffled through various piles of papers, finally finding a folder. The man picked it up and handed it to their guide, who made sure to separate the pages within. Before they could do anything more, the Hokage raised a hand and spoke. He looked to their guide, expression serious and commanding.

“Once they’ve finished the first phase, send them my way. I’d like to speak with them before the second test.”

With muttered responses, the guide led them away from the man, two new ANBU taking the place of the previous guards. The group walked through the halls, out the main building, and into the one on the right. They were then led to a room with two desks and additional guards Shou and Nori could undoubtedly sense but weren’t supposed to notice. Their guide took the separated piles that were their tests and placed them on the tables. He then turned to the two and made sure to keep solid prolonged eye contact.

“First things first, there will be no noise permitted. Secondly, you are not allowed to leave for the duration of your exam, so anything you need to take care of must be done before or after. As for timing, you will have two hours to complete one hundred questions. Any questions?”

When the guide received no response, he sent a look to the two ANBU stationed behind them. They removed the cuffs and walked the two men to their seats, standing guard at the edge of their peripheral vision. The guide handed them each a pen and stood to watch between them, gaze shifting from Shou to Nori. 

“Begin.”

Sensing the weighty air of the room, Shou skimmed through the questions on the first page, taking care to hesitate before bringing his pen to paper, as if remembering facts. There were five to a page, with space beneath for answers. Judging from the first page alone, there would be no multiple choice questions. So, their chances at passing weren’t meant to be great. Hopefully, Nori would realize the same and not answer each and every one correctly. That would create a scene they didn’t need. He wouldn’t be able to take that kind of situation - Shou was stressed enough as is.

-

In the hours given, Shou completed eighty-nine of the one hundred. Nori turned in his sheets with eighty-seven. Though there were no particularly trying questions, he found that when he saw his clan name, his heart would jolt with grief. Shou reminded himself of their presence here - none of their horrors had occurred yet - there would be time. 

Those few words filled his mind, a mantra repeated endlessly in quiet moments when his insecurities edged in and tried to take control of him. 

There would be time to fix everything - they had to make sure of it.  

During the exam, he had felt the heavy stares of their proctor and guards, switching their target. They were wary shinobi - the Hokage had chosen a worthy trio to guard them. The ones hidden were a bit more difficult to distinguish, as they were unfamiliar. Based off their chakra signatures, he could guess the two ANBU were of clans, while their guide and the others possibly from a civilian family. Though he couldn’t pinpoint which clans, he at least had to be able to tell which were familiar. As such, he knew there was definitely a Hyuuga watching over them. After all, he had spent half of his life within the village. 

Regardless, the other occupants in the room made sure to scrutinize each and every movement. And so Shou made sure to appear generally untrained and unassuming, standing right in the middle of what was considered a good shinobi and what he was meant to be - unofficially trained. It seemed Nori understood the idea as well, what with all the tapping of his fingers. But it could very well have just been Nori acting like himself - finally letting go and tapping to his heart’s content. 

With their exams handed into the proctor and guide, the two were cuffed once again and led out of the building. At the time of their exit, their ANBU switched places again, seemingly cycling through rounds. Were they truly so suspicious? Shou tried to pay it no mind, but the thought kept trying to sneak its way in. While he fruitlessly tried to assure himself it was the paranoia taking over, the group reached the main building and were being led to the Hokage's room. They were seated at the wall while their guide went to speak with the secretary. 

The new ANBU, a sparrow and bear, stood at their sides. Bear was on Shou’s right while Sparrow was on Nori’s left. Both were androgynous and of average height. From his brief overview of their physique, they were probably upper-level chunin or lower level jonin. Then again, one could never know for sure through just observation. 

He noticed their guide was becoming frustrated, as the secretary could not, by law, admit them to the Hokage's office without an appointment. At his side, Nori blinked, surprised. Shou held back a smile - so Nori had continued sneaking into the office of the kage’s after the third had died? It must have been amusing to watch ANBU chase after a young Naruto, not answering his question on  _ why  _ he couldn’t just pop into the most important village member’s office. He knew it’d been fun to watch as a child, before the massacre, when Naruto would play pranks and hide from chunin chasing after him. Some days he wanted to follow the boy, to ask if he could play pranks too. After the massacre, any time wasted was time he could use to become stronger. The years after were a blur of hatred, anger, despair, and guilt. He hadn’t enjoyed the simple things in many years. 

After their last battle and the escape, watching over Nori, leader of their eventual rebel group, had been his way of atoning for the sins he’d committed against his companions. And for the others he felt he’d disappointed - he tried to watch over  _ himself.  _ For the friends who had died on the way and for those he’d betrayed, he tried to live. It was difficult, but he knew they would be hurt if the one they’d given up their lives for had died by his own hand. 

At the desk, the secretary was becoming exasperated. They had explained, at least twice, why the two cuffed men would not be given permission to enter. And yet, the guide would not take no for an answer. Shou hoped the situation would fix itself soon because he did not want to be the cause of a screaming match between two random villagers he didn’t know. If the slight shifting of the ANBU at his side meant anything, then it would. A second later, he felt the Hokage's chakra signature shift as he stood and walked towards his door. 

He opened it, sighing when he saw what all the commotion was about. 

“Please let them through, Suzuki-san.” The man left his room, sending an apologetic look to his secretary, “I’m sorry, I forgot to let you know they would be coming. This way, please.”

-

In the office, they were uncuffed and told to stand before the kage’s desk. The Sandaime himself watched their every move, scanning their bodies and studying their faces. Nori and he stood still and made no movements, knowing that doing so would just come back to bite them. Better to do what the village wanted, for now. 

“Welcome back, gentlemen,” The Sandaime started, eyes crinkling as he sent a kind smile their way, “Before you continue on with the second phase, I would like to let you know that as of this morning, my men have verified your identities. Yamanaka-san went with them, and with his recordings of your memories, they were able to prove you were indeed nomadic shinobi.” 

Shou kept his breathing even as his heart began beating above a regular pace. He could feel panic building up, but he pushed it down, shoving it into the rest of his worries. There was no way that was true. Ino’s mind technique couldn’t have gone that far - there was no way it affected minds she hadn’t meddled with. What was going on? 

“As I told Shou a few days ago, the first phase decides whether or not you will continue on to the second phase. However, I have decided that you will meet the examiners this week to begin the preparation for the second phase. If by the end of this month you have failed the first exam, then you may continue to take lessons with the examiners who may prepare you for next time.”

The man paused, taking in the two men before him. Shou remained calm and controlled his body - there would be no visible sign of panic on his face. If he willed it, then it would happen.

“To pass, you must answer more than 70% of the exam correctly, not including the answers you weren’t able to finish. If you fail, then you will be given civilian status. As I said, you may have another chance to take the exam, as it is held once a year per person. Until you answer at least 70% correctly, you will not be a shinobi citizen. If, however, you answer above that amount correctly, then you will be placed on probation. The genin team assigned to you will continue servicing your basic needs, and a second shinobi will be put on your watch. Now, do you have any questions?”

Shou had forgotten the process of becoming a citizen of Konoha, as he’d been born one. When he’d been a child, there were lessons, of course, but in the years after his departure, he’d forgotten. How strange, to forget the lessons he’d learned as a child. Now, with the reminder of the process, he had no questions to ask. Maybe Nori would find something. He glanced to his side, watching the blonde nibble his lip as he thought deeply. Eventually, Nori shook his head and Shou stared forward and followed his example. 

“I see. Then, Yamamoto-san, please go introduce them to the examiners of their next stage.”

The man bowed and began to go through the process again. Shou realized what the Hokage said - he wasn’t well versed on the process of becoming a shinobi, but that sounded different to what he knew. Weren’t they supposed to just demonstrate their abilities to the Hokage and the jonin and chunin commanders? Then again, that was during his time, in shaky peacetime. 

Wonderful - something else to consider. There was far too much riding on their being here - they would just have to be careful. He knew no one could know they’d come from the future. That posed too many risks, and not just for them. 

On their way out of the building, Nori was the one to ask, “What did he mean, examiners? That sounds different from what I thought would happen.” 

Their guide glanced back at them and the two ANBU flanking as if considering responding.

“What did you think would happen?”

Nori shrugged a shoulder, his cuffed wrists clinking at the movement, “I thought we’d be put in a training ground and your jonin or chunin commanders would make us go through the main jutsu types to see how far we’re developed. Something like that, I guess? I also wondered if we’d have to go one on one with other shinobi to showcase our fighting abilities.”

Their guide nodded and said, “That’s a pretty good guess on how this system works, I’ll give you that. But things are different now so we have to be sure that anyone we invite into our village has it’s best interests at heart. Besides, we don’t get many nomad shinobi, no matter the relations of the rest of the world.”

He raised his brow at them as if to ask, “What are your intentions?”

Neither of them fell for the bait, instead, Nori asked, “Oh, so what did Sandaime-sama mean by examiners? Wouldn’t it be better to use only on or two people per examinee? Save resources and all that.”

Again, their guide paused, regarding the two with a curious look. Shou would have worried about what  _ that  _ meant except Nori wasn’t sending any signals. He could sense negative emotions and changes in chakra, he would have let Shou know if there was something new in the air. There were no signals in the Hokage's office and it seemed there would be none out in the open as well. No, with the way the man was studying them, they were not in danger of being interrogated. The gleam in  his eyes was more interest than scrutiny. 

“You’re an unusual guy, Uzumaki-san. I knew some of your clan - they were all very, excuse my saying, loud-mouthed people. Many of them didn’t think things through and just jumped straight into action.” The man’s gaze moved to Shou, “In fact, I’m kind of intrigued by the differences in your actions and clan mannerisms. Your clan are a very inquisitive bunch, Uchiha-san.”  

There was the unspoken mention of the Sharingan with that statement.

“You shouldn’t have expected us to be the same as we weren’t raised with our clans. The only clan members we knew were our immediate family and as nomads, they had to adapt to the world. Maybe that’s why we’re unlike any of your acquaintances?” 

The group turned at the corner, beginning to pass by the first few training grounds. There were small white signs at the center of trees and under the number, there was a brief description of the land as well as the rules. 

“That’s exactly what I’d expect an Uchiha to say.” 

Nori and Shou locked eyes, sensing the strange way the man spoke. They continued on, walking past the first five grounds. Ahead of them, Yamamoto-san kept walking, glancing ever so often to the side to read the numbers on signs. 

“What do you mean?”

That kind of statement didn’t necessarily hold any contempt, but depending on how the man responded, it could. Shou didn’t want to feel the unpleasant lurch that came with deep seeded hatred or even plain dislike. As a child, he hadn’t known their clan had been treated differently. That had come later, in the last years before the massacre. He’d begun to pay close attention to his surroundings then.

“Well, like I said, the Uchiha are an inquisitive bunch. Because they want to know everything, you know they’ve almost always got an answer for any question. And I wanted to know something, so I made sure you’d give me something. It seems I was right about you, Uchiha-san. I’m still curious about Uzumaki-san, though. You’re unlike any I’ve known.” 

He turned and flashed a fierce grin at the two, and Shou let out a chuckle through an exhale. 

“Now, come along. We’re almost there.”

The next few minutes were spent in near silence as the man walked ahead and the two followed behind, their ANBU close behind. As they passed through the first fifteen, the sounds of training could be heard echoing slightly through the trees - of teachers lecturing their students for not being careful enough, of friends challenging each other. Shou and Nori looked at each other when they heard that one. Nori grinned and he smiled as one of the kids yelled at their partner for being a cheater while their teammate called them both idiots. 

In the next second, though, there was a familiar chakra signature, something close to impossible. Nori must have felt it too because he began to look around as he followed behind Yamamoto-san. There was no way it was him, it would be impossible - 

“Kenji-san! You’re late - and on such a lovely day!” 

It wasn’t Gai-sensei but it wasn’t  _ not  _ him. The man running towards them had similar features but with a different hairstyle, as well as a mustache and goatee, oddly enough. He even had the green jumpsuit, although he wore a yellow scarf instead of the red they were accustomed to. And the chakra was so similar it shocked Nori and Shou. This man had to be related to Gai, some way, somehow. The closer he came, the surer they were. 

“Oh, are these two the ones I’ll be observing?” 

Their guide had a vibrant grin on his face as the group slowed to a stop before Gai-sensei’s possible relative. 

“Yes, this is them. Take a look, you two, this is your taijutsu instructor and examiner. Take care to listen to each and every one of his requests.” 

Yamamoto-san grinned, eyes shining with mirth. Nori laughed, intentionally bumping shoulders with Shou, which made me look to the side and smile. If Gai-sensei was anything like this man, they would have to. 

“Of course, we’ll do as you say.”

The jumpsuit-clad man clapped his hands together, rubbing them together. Shou nearly laughed at the bright expression the man wore - it was relieving to see someone so similar to their teacher’s best friend and lifelong companion. Even as anxiety swirled in his chest, though he knew the two men were different, he couldn't help but feel as if a balm had been rubbed onto his aching heart. 

Gai-sensei had been strange, what with his exuberant way of living, but he had been someone Shou had come to respect. When he chanced a look Nori’s way, Shou knew he felt the same. 

“Of course, before we begin with anything, let’s introduce ourselves! I, as Kenji-san so kindly said, will be watching over your taijutsu. My name is Might Dai and I am a genin that specializes in taijutsu. The people of the village call me the ‘Eternal Genin’.”

Shou blinked, mind repeating the name over and over again. This man was Gai-sensei’s father, wasn’t he? Yamamoto-san, noticing his reaction, snickered, pointing a finger at the obviously well-trained form of Might Dai. 

“As you can see, he is extremely proficient. Don’t let that nickname fool you, this one’s strong.”

Said man laughed, loud and boisterous, just like their Green Beast. 

“Oh, Kenji-san, you flatter me! I have only achieved this form through the hard work done during the spring of my youth!”

Was this where the saying began? Or was the springtime of youth passed through the Might family?

Nori chuckled, the corners of his eyes crinkling in delight. Might Dai sent a shining smile his way, thumb up in approval. 

“Now there’s a wonderful response! If you would, then, introduce yourselves! It is a shame to speak with nameless faces!”

And of course, Nori lit up, no trace of worry or fear for the future on his face. Shou desperately wanted to know how he did it. Here they were, in a village of the past, possibly discovered to be liars, and Nori could still seem so calm, even cheerful. It made no sense. 

“Well, I’m Uzumaki Nori, a nomadic shinobi. I’m the strongest of this pairing, just so you know!”

Though he rolled his eyes, Shou wanted to laugh at the introduction. Were they genin again? Where was Sakura, behind one of the nearby trees, admiring him from afar? 

“And I’m Uchiha Shou, this man’s partner. I’m also apparently the only one with tact.”

The blonde beside him scowled, clearly playing along with their old act. Might Dai, on the other hand, let out a cheerful laugh, throwing his head back and resting his hands on his abdomen. Nori was clearly pleased by this, grinning and moving to bump elbows with Shou, who rolled his eyes again. 

Absolutely ridiculous. 

Yamamoto-san watched all of them with a curious expression, waiting for their laughter to end before speaking. 

“Well, that’s the extent of my duty. Dai-san, you’ll be given the keys to their cuffs. Be sure to put them back on after going over their taijutsu. The ANBU will remain and watch over them so you shouldn’t worry too much.” 

And with a wave, the man lept away, leaving two ANBU behind and one instructor. As they walked the remaining distance to their apparent assigned training ground, Might-san explained how the process would work. He would uncuff one at a time and then that person would go stretch while they would discuss known taijutsu types and katas. The other man would sit at the base of a tree and wait their turn. Soon enough, Might-san sent a thumbs-up to the ANBU and Shou was led to a tree before a moderately open field. The masked figures lept to the branches of the tree he sat under and Nori was uncuffed. He massaged his wrist as he spoke with Might-san, both standing comfortably side by side. This went on for a few minutes, as Nori mentioned commonly known forms of taijutsu and one’s he’d learned from his parents and Shou’s. This way, it would not be strange if their examiner and instructor noticed movements native to Konoha. Throughout Nori’s explanation, Might-san nodded along, clearly recognizing clan-specific types. 

“If that’s all, Uzumaki-san, then please begin!”

With a nod, Nori began to stretch in the center of the field, Might-san watching over each exercise. After stretching for a moderate period of time, their examiner yelled start. 

The man Nori was now would have left young Naruto in awe. In the years after graduating the academy and being placed on Team 7, Nori had improved tremendously. It was only after, in action, that his instructors noticed he learned far better visually than through explanations and textbooks. Of course, when he’d been a child, no one had bothered to correct wrong stances. Naruto had adjusted to his ways and that had held him back from the rest of his peers. 

Now, years after, body and mind hardened through experience and battle, Nori’s form was nearly perfect - he was quick and precise but held back in the name of their cover. During the intermediate and advanced styles he’d named, there would be slightly incorrect movements, to prove that he’d learned second-hand and not from a true teacher. Still, he was proficient enough to at least warrant upper chunin rank. 

When Nori decided to come to a stop, he was met with applause. 

Even Shou started in surprise. 

“Truly magnificent! Excellent form, though there is room for improvement!” 

The blonde man chuckled, raising his arm to scratch behind at the nape of his neck, as he’d done at a younger age. 

“Ah, you think so? I can’t be all that good, since I never learned from a proper teacher, y’know.” 

Might-san nodded seriously, eyes ablaze with passion. The man reminded Shou more and more of Gai-sensei. He felt gratified to be in the presence of the man who’d come to be the father of a man admired and loved by many. How odd, to admire such a strange character. 

“Yes, Uzumaki-san, you shine bright! It is clear you have practiced many days and nights to be as adept as you are!” 

Nori grinned, arm still raised.

“Then, thank you, Might-san. I’m honored you think so!”

The man shook his head and said, “Effort must be recognized or one will lose the will to advance! Now then, come and discuss the ways in which you may improve.” 

Shou watched as Might-san asked Nori to move into previous positions, pointing out mistakes here and there, always in a kind and encouraging manner. Time passed quickly when one just watched those before him, blinking and breathing slowly and deeply, almost in a meditative state. And so it was his turn.

“Uchiha-san, so you are proficient in a few of your clan’s styles, I see. And what else?”

Shou went over the list in his mind - there were hundreds of techniques he’d learned in his life and though he and Nori were equally talented in taijutsu, he knew his movements would be smoother, more practiced. So, how should he compensate? 

After a moment’s thought, he decided it would be best to claim less knowledge. 

“Yes, but I was only taught clan techniques. Though Nori and I were raised together, I never sought out his family’s forms. Even at a young age, I felt it would be wrong to learn Uzumaki or Uzushio’s taijutsu. After the fall of the village, it was important to learn but I honestly have not dedicated as much time as I would have liked. As such, I know only a few.”

Of course, that was a lie. Naruto had only just learned his village styles - and none of them had felt it would be right to learn while he was discovering his clan’s history. They had all waited until he’d memorized and perfected each technique. It had only taken him three months worth of constant shadow cloning throughout the day. Shou knew more than a few, but it would just be easier to stick to tried and true movements he could do in his sleep.

“I see. If that is the case, then I’d like to see what you do know. Begin after stretching, and be sure to show care to all your muscles! You two were in the hospital days ago, do not hinder possible growth by forgoing stretching! Begin when you are ready, Uchiha-san.” 

He nodded, taking care to stretch major muscles used in his clan’s taijutsu - his shoulders and lower back, as well as his calves and thighs. Each and every muscle in those sections were important in maintaining the speed, balance, and agility all Uchiha techniques required as well as the brief bursts of strength used for heavy lifting. 

Once he was sure he’d stretched a decent amount, Shou began to go through various defensive and offensive stances, switching between the two after five movements. Those were meant to show Might-san where he might improve - they were not the complete versions. After he’d gone through four sets of defensive and offensive stances, he moved to actual techniques, fighting and protecting as if there was another attacking before him. Shou made sure to make small mistakes as well. Not with his balance or speed, but with agility, hesitating at critical moments. He was aiming for mid to upper-level chunin, as the position would give them time to bond with others in training sessions when aiming for jonin or above. Fifteen minutes later, Shou finished, turning to Might-san for the expected advice and critiques. 

“I see...” Might-san mumbled, right hand stroking his goatee, “you both are above genin, at least. I would like to see more of your taijutsu in the next few days to be sure, but right now I believe there are pressing matters we must attend to. First, a meal. It has been a few hours since you last ate, yes?” 

At the base of a tree not too far away and under new ANBU, Nori nodded, fingers tapping at his belly as his cuffs clinked together. 

“Oh, it’s been far too long! Food is always welcome, at any time of day!”

Shou shook his head as Might-san locked his cuffs back on to warm wrists. Their sensei’s relative laughed, clapping a hand onto Shou’s shoulder in amusement. When the man turned to face Nori, he rolled it back to lose some of the feeling. 

“I know many who have said the same, though never in the presence of their instructors!” 

Nori shrugged, sending a grin Shou’s way. He stood from his comfortable position under the shade of a tall, leafy tree. Might-san waited until the two were at his side before beginning to lead the way out of the training grounds. 

“In any case, what healthy options do we have to eat? I’m a ramen kind of guy myself, but I know Shou’s going to feel insulted by the very suggestion. What’s your favorite food, Might-san?”

-


	6. awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There it was again, that bright carefree girn. Shou smiled, remembering how Nori had been before - thoughtful in ways others weren’t, forgiving, understanding, and smart - if he could do anything about their time here, Nori would never become the weary leader of rebels again. He would make sure there would be no need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, guys I'm back and better than ever. I wrote some good ole romance here and explained something VERY important. I'm colorblind so don't call me out about naruto's eyes alright. anyways there will be more soon bc I wanted to have some good old dai in this chapter but the bonding thing god away w me and. I'm too tired to write more aurbguobejd  
> OH AND THANKS FOR ALL THE HITS AND KUDOS AND THE COMMENTS!!! I LOVE YALL

 

The exam was to be taken the last day of the month, which was three and a half weeks away. Each week they would be instructed by a master of a jutsu - Taijutsu first, to help their bodies recover after spending time in the hospital, then Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu last, as weapons and hand-seals were things to hone, not learn quickly. With Might Dai as their first examiner, he would go through all their known Taijutsu while pointing out flaws and strengths. At the end of the week, he would meet with the other instructors and discuss what their rank should be based off the week’s progress. If one was being technical, he and Nori should not have ever been considered shinobi - after all, they had not gone to any academy in this life. But such technicalities could not always be considered the right way. If they were talented enough in the career, then they would be given the title, simple as that. 

And so, the first few days passed. 

Around 7 in the morning, Might-san would come knocking, frustrating Nori and irritating Shou. Of course, they never showed as much. Sleep was a luxury and these two knew how to live without it. But it seemed no matter how much they trained their bodies and attempted the same for their mind, they still woke with anger. 

Might-san could never know. 

He was a kind man, someone you could trust after spending mere minutes in his presence. When you looked into his eyes, you could see the genuine care he felt. This was why Shou and Nori went out of their way to repress whatever they felt when a loud, cheerful voice greeted them at their door. 

This morning in particular was one where Shou woke with his insides in burning knots, sweat dried on his skin, and a rapid heartbeat. Tingling spread through his body as the last of the nightmare left his mind. It’d been his family again, screeching and scratching his skin with their rotting bones, hating him for never reviving the clan. As soon as he woke, he began rapidly patting where his mother had cut jagged lines, moving so suddenly that Nori woke immediately. After Nori made sure all was well, he had quietly asked if he was alright - there was nothing to say but yes. It was early - around 5:30. They would get through whatever that was before their meeting with Might-san with time to spare. 

Somehow sensing his thoughts, Nori spoke up and said, “Babe, I know you think you have to get up and force yourself to move, but everyone has off days. I’m sure Might-san would understand if you sat out on the side today, or even just for a few hours.”

Warm fingers held his wrists, mindlessly massaging the muscle and bone there. He stared at his hands, palms turned upwards and fingers pale and cold. Though he knew Nori was right, he couldn’t stop feeling the fire burn through him. It began above his pelvis and below his belly button, like coal that had recently been lit, the heat coursed through him. Eating away at all his physical strength and leaving him mentally weak. 

“You’re right,” He mummered, eyes locked on his fingers for no real reason at all, “I know you’re right. But I still can’t control my feelings the way I want to - I can’t process them like you. They burn bright and don’t stop until someone forces the flames to go out. It’s why once I fall, it’s difficult to get back up. I know I should take days to rest, I can’t but feel like it’s a waste of time.”

Though he wasn’t looking at Nori’s face, he knew the man had nodded from the way his hair moved at his side, long golden strands visible in Shou’s peripheral vision.

“For now, how about we get ready to meet with Might-san, and then on the way to the training grounds you tell him about your mental state today, and ask if you can reschedule for later today? Or even postpone today’s lesson completely, and focus on feeling better for tomorrow. Who knows, if you’re feeling better by the time we meet, maybe we won’t even need to say anything. It all depends, really.” 

Nori was right, once again. 

Shou raised his heavy head, lips tilted in a weak smile. He laid his head on Nori’s shoulder and exhaled, trying to breathe out the pain inside him. It wouldn’t control him - he had to calm down, they would work through all of their problems. Especially the two he worried about the most - failing before they can even begin, and losing Nori before they could bond their chakras - not that he knew what that really meant, even now. With his mind made up, Shou leaned into Nori’s warm body, adjusting his head on the softer muscle of his partner’s collar. 

“You know what I’d like to talk about more than my pitiful dreams? We never got to talk about what you said the first few nights here, Nori. I want an explanation.”

The blonde chuckled as his thumb lazily stroked Shou’s side.

“Alright, smooth topic change. I talked about a lot of things the first few nights, Shou. Be a little more specific.”

He heard the teasing but kind tone and excused the annoying words. More than anything, he wanted to get his mind of the fire in his veins. This would finally answer some of his questions and it would serve as a distraction from himself.

“Tell me what you really meant with Chakra Bonding. What is it? What happens to someone when they form that bond? Why haven’t you told me anything about it? I understand not wanting to say anything when we were being tailed by ANBU, but it’s been at least two days since they last stood watch over us.”

The room was silent as Nori paused to gather the right words. His silence didn’t stop the muted grey of the sky outside their window, nor did it quiet the sounds of a village waking for another busy day. The sun would rise in about two hours time, and they would have begun training by then. Around 11 or so, they would take an hour long break, eating whatever Might-san chose. Then they would sit before Might-san while he analyzed and critiqued their earlier training. For the next few hours, he would make them perfect any flaws, and then, at 5 they would eat one last time before parting. This had been their schedule for the first two days of the week, and so it would be today and the next two days before the miniature exam with Might-san and the other examiners.

Nothing he did would stop their day from passing, and so Shou had to be alright by the time everything would come to pass. In an effort to forget, he’d remembered something important and realized he’d been putting off their conversation. Their situation was delicate - they had to be careful of what they said or did. What if they’d been discovered during one of the exams? What if someone noticed the strange state of their bodies and they were punished, someway or somehow? He wasn’t afraid to admit there were more important things - people, place, events - than the two of them. But more than  else, he was afraid of losing his friend, lover, and more.

“You’re right, I haven’t really told you much, have I? I’m sorry.” 

He closed his eyes and with his head on Nori’s right shoulder, breathed in the comforting scent.

“It’s alright. Now’s the perfect time to remedy that.”

Shou waited for him to begin, knowing this would take a while. He hated his weary state and wanted something new to think about, something that could possibly make his heart beat at a calmer pace. Based off what he’d guessed, Chakra Bonding was a serious commitment. If, while explaining, Nori decided it would be too much for them, Shou told himself he would understand. But he couldn't deny the desire to connect with Nori and become one - it was like marriage in that way, wasn’t it? That had been how he’d acted in the hospital, too. Maybe that was what he really wanted. A stable, happy relationship with one person. It was cliche and stupid, just like the crushes his peers had on him when he was a child. They’d thought he would cure all of their problems, simply through a look or a few words. If his younger self was here, Shou was sure he’d be getting a fiery glare. 

But he couldn’t ignore his feelings forever - when Shou wasn’t worrying about their duty, he wanted to be the only one who could reach Nori in such a way - there were so many things he’d wanted and never gotten and more than anything else, just once, he wanted to be selfish. 

“For now, I’ll just explain. When we have the time, I’ll show you. Both of us will be under watch in the coming days, so it would be idiotic to do it now. Lets see, I’ll start with a definition, you’d like that, won’t you?” 

Shou huffed, insides still hot, even as his heart began to beat at a steadier pace, “Sure, I’d like that.” 

“As you and I know, Kaguya’s clan traveled through the universe searching for fruit of the God Tree, destroying planets and all life with their greed. When she came to our planet and ate the forbidden fruit of the God Tree, she became the first person to manipulate chakra. Kaguya ate the fruit with the intention of ending wars, but as time passed, she changed. The same ability was passed down to her two sons - Hagoromo and Hamura Otsutsuki. After they were born and their abilities became known, she merged with the tree and became the ten tails to take back all chakra. Her sons sealed her power within the eldest twin, Hagoromo, thus making him the first Jinchuuriki.”

Nori paused before going on, “Hamura became the clan head and left to the moon to guard the physical remains of the ten tailed beast. On our planet, Hagoromo developed the first general jutsu, Ninshu, which was created to help people gain better relationships with themselves and those around them. Chakra Bonding is based off this - though the creators originally had no idea what they were attempting was Ninshu. The actual jutsu is meant to connect spiritual energy, leading to understanding and eventual peace. And so Hagoromo, the Sage of Six Paths, spread chakra with Ninshu. Because of his efforts, he was able to give chakra to everyone in the world, thus earning his title as “savior of the world”. Unfortunately, we know that even with the help of his two sons, Indra and Asura, his dream was never accomplished. The black zetsu left behind by Kaguya ruined all the progress - we didn’t use it the way the Sage intended, and instead weaponized it, creating what is now known as Ninjutsu.”

Nori looked over to him, ”You with me still?” 

He nodded.

“You know quite a bit about this. Were the scrolls so descriptive?”

His partner shook his head, blonde locks tickling the tip of Shou’s nose from where it was on Nori’s shoulder.

“No, most of the stuff I had to figure out on my own. It seems the people of Uzushio figured most it out, and were planning on spreading the bond in time. There was an entire library of materials, but it had a blood and chakra lock. I was only able to enter because of my mother’s genetics and Uzumaki chakra signature. I read so many scrolls I thought I would get a nosebleed, but in reality I probably only read 1/10th of what they had. Many of the books and scrolls were missing, like the remaining villagers had taken them as they escaped.”

He hummed and waved a hand, asking Nori to continue before they had to get up and get ready for Might Dai’s bright “good morning”. After clearing his throat, Nori continued.

“Right then, to get to the point, lets list off what we know about chakra - one, chakra circulates through our bodies in a pathway similar to our cardiovascular system, therefore making it vital to our survival. Two, shinobi have utilized the energy by releasing it through tenketsu points, though most of us can only do so through our hands and feet. The exception being the Hyuuga, us, and a few other people, of course!” 

There it was again, that bright carefree girn. Shou smiled, remembering how Nori had been before - thoughtful in ways others weren’t, forgiving, understanding, and  _ smart  _ \- if he could do anything about their time here, Nori would never become the weary leader of rebels again. He would make sure there would be no  _ need _ . 

Little by little, he felt his emotions settle, the heat cooling the more Nori spoke.

“Three, there are two components to it - physical and spiritual. Like I said, the old sage wanted us to use the spiritual energy to connect with each other, understanding others without even having to speak. Instead, our ancestors used the physical energy and became what we were - corrupt, war torn, and needlessly violent.” 

At this point, Nori’s slight smile had dropped, and he bit the inside of his cheek. 

“At some point, there were nomads who realized the two could intertwine - so that two or more people could balance each other out in times of need. With their chakra’s intertwined like that, they would feel and know the other person on a level none of us could ever reach, no matter how much time we spent with them. The problem was it was far too complex to try with no knowledge of the other person’s chakra.” He scowled, furrowing his blonde brows,”I mean, it hurt a lot of people. When it was discovered and they tried to assign people together, it caused a majority of their tenketsu points to blow and then poof - they either died or lost the ability to use chakra. What they  _ needed  _ was something to stabilize and hold the bond. And that’s where Uzushio came in.” 

With his mind a little clearer, Shou spent a second memorizing the knowledge - nomads  _ probably _ meant ancestors of the Uchiha and Senju, as there’d been many who had divided before, during, and after the founding of Konoha. What of the Uzumaki, with their large chakra reserves, long life spans, and various hidden Kekkei Genkai? They’d founded Uzushio and Nori had said there’d been scrolls on the topic in the abandoned land so would that mean there had been Uzu clans within the nomadic groups? How were they all connected and  _ who  _ were the nomads? Who had the Uzu taken in and taught the right way? The Uchiha or the Senju? 

“During the founding of the village, the Uzumaki welcomed refugees, nomads, and civilians from all around. We were a large clan, yes, but we were nothing compared to the Uchiha or Senju back in the day. And some of the nomads heard about this and came - they didn’t even know the art the Uzumaki were secretly cultivating - fuinjutsu would solve their problem and they hadn’t even known at the time! Imagine that, struggling for years only to accidentally stumble on the answer when a few of your friends and family decided to settle down!” 

Nori laughed, shaking his head in disbelief and smiling down at Shou.

“Anyways, the nomads tried to hide their knowledge. They were certain it would cause the Uzukage and the council to order their leaving of the village. But it wasn’t meant to be kept a secret - generations of meddling caused their chakra signatures to change and they weren’t so much Uchiha or Senju anymore - they were an entirely new clan and people noticed. During their attempts to bond, they’d messed with the fiber of their being - chakra holds more than energy. It affects our genetics too, right? It was crazy, none of them were obviously either noble clan in looks but their skill set was similar to the two. Descendants of the Uchiha had variations of Sharingan, and descendants of the Senju were talented in ways others weren’t - they  _ were _ the clan of a thousand skills. Soon enough, people began to notice.”

Nightmare completely forgotten, Shou was shocked - so the nomads were both, then. How had they put aside generations of hatred to come together? Who had these people been? How were they different from his family or the Godaime’s? What had caused them to stay together when the village had failed? He wondered why he hadn’t known any of this - Uchiha in Uzushio surely would have been a subject worthy of noting in the Academy? But he remembered the village’s failures, of his clan, Naruto’s family, and Naruto’s entire clan and proper village. Of course, he’d forgotten, for a brief moment. 

_ Foolish. _

Nothing mattered more to Konoha than success - failures were not worth noting. Among those considered failures, those who broke the rules were trash. And the Uchiha and Senju had broken the biggest rule; never betray the village. They were branded as traitors, no doubt. Nevermind the fact that they’d somehow come together and forgiven each other for the atrocities committed during the warring era, succeeding where Konoha hadn’t.

“They were called before the Uzukage and forced to explain why their signatures were so intertwined recklessly, why so many of their “clan” had died or suffered from chakra exhaustion and how there were Sharingan in families of those they suspected were “Senju”. What interests me, personally, is the fact that the Uzukage never reached out to Konoha once they realized what was happening.”

As Nori spoke, he began gently stroking Shou’s hair, untangling same sections and keeping his attention solely on his head. Shou tried to hold back the blush he hoped wasn’t spreading across his cheeks. 

How embarrassing. 

“I think they suspected Konoha would see this as a perfectly good reason for war or the death of a new clan. I also think the Kage knew something was up but it couldn’t have been Kekkei Genkai theft, as some of the new clan had never left the village and the Kage knew this. Some scrolls said there’d been security following every movement of the new clan, security somewhat like the kind placed on your clan in our past. Of course, the motives behind the watch was different. I think the Kage was mostly curious. But the village came first, so he had to make an official statement to the clan.”

Nori sighed, his gaze shifting to Shou’s face.

”You getting everything so far? I know I sometimes don’t make sense when I try to explain things. I’m more of a visual teacher, so tell me if you don’t get something, okay?” 

Shou nodded. Though Nori’s explanations left much to be desired, it was easy enough to follow. And it was distracting him from all his worries, that was the only result that mattered in the end. 

“Alright. When the Kage received a request for a private audience from the unofficial clan head, he was psyched. The scroll literally went out of it’s way to point out just how excited this guy was. Can you believe that? Like, think about it, you’re reading a scroll on a forbidden technique that basically amounts to marriage, and it’s super serious, and then there’s a paragraph on just how excited this guy was to find out how these guys were passing around Kekkei Genkais. Can you even imagine? I literally laughed my ass off.”

Shou smiled and looked up at the warm-eyed blonde man.

“I’m sure it was extremely amusing, Nori.” 

The man laughed, shaking his head and said,”Just tell me if you want me to move on, you ass. I can hear your sarcasm.”

He played innocent, tilting his head to the side like a confused cat.

“What sarcasm?” 

At this, Nori took his hand back from Shou’s head, jolting and causing him to bump his nose into the side of a tanned neck. They then wrestled, laughing and tickling each other’s sides when the other would be close to winning. After three rounds of this, Shou decided to put a stop to it – they only had a few hours before their wakeup call, courtesy of Might Dai.

“Alright, alright, you caught me – hurry up and get to the point, asshole, you’re taking forever.”

He felt his lips turn up in an almost smile – the fire was almost gone. Of course, there was something else to be worried about. Nori’s condition and attitude - their last days in their previous life had been upsetting, to say the least. Nori had been tired of running and trying to change the world with little success. But here he was now, acting livelier than before. These past few days, Nori had been cheerful and loud, almost as if he was a child again, untouched by the deep emotional trauma caused by loss and betrayal.

“So? You’ve just been telling me history, what about the actual bond?”

Nori sent a exaggerated glare his way and continued, “Basically, the Kage found out the truth and wanted to help them. He wanted to test its limits and find how they could use this to their advantage if ever needed on the battlefield. But the clan refused to use it in battle, claiming it would be something to connect lovers in a way nothing else would, and only that. When they’d discovered it, they’d also wanted to use it for battle - but once you develop the bond, the only thing you want is peace through understanding, not fighting. They said they’d never share the technique, flawed as it was, to anyone but their own. Even if he had the perfect solution, they said they would find out on their own before militarizing it. And the Uzukage backed off, I mean, what else could he do, without creating some undesirable situation? Sure, he could’ve just tortured the information out of them or used some mind technique – but from all the stuff I read, he wasn’t the type. It seemed he was more the type to take people in and help them. In fact, the scrolls claimed he offered to induct them into his own clan so that they would receive protection and the Uzumaki would rise in number. It was sort of a win-win, I think.”

Shou stayed on the bed as Nori made his way to the bathroom on the left side of the room, opening drawers to take out their toothpaste and brushes. He walked over when Nori waved, and wet his brush before placing about a centimeter of paste on. As he brushed, he thought of the man. It was odd just how much the Uzukage he spoke of reminded Shou of Nori himself. After brushing awhile, he cleaned his mouth of the white foam and turned to the man, who’d also finished brushing his teeth.

“That’s the butchered version of the history, then. What about the process? What happens? Chakra Bonding doesn’t seem like an ordinary technique.”

Nori nodded and said, ”Yeah, it definitely isn’t your boring old jutsu, that’s for sure.” With a pause, he turned back to Shou and seriously said, ”I’ll explain it all and then if you’re still sure you want to go through with it – we can try once we’ve spent more time here.”

“First you’ll have to tell me, Nori.” 

His partner sighed, walking out of the bathroom and taking off his sleep shirt while reaching for the folded clothing at the foot of their mostly clean bed. Shou was glad to see they were still on the bed after their wrestling.

“Yeah, I know. It’s just strange to say it aloud after only thinking of it.”

Shou leaned against the frame of the door, crossing his arms and watching Nori change. Unconsciously, he tapped his finger against his bicep, mind going over the large amount of information he’d just been fed. Across the room, Nori finished changing into the navy pants and dark turtleneck. He took ahold of the spare set and threw them Shou’s way, who caught them even as he adjusted his posture. Once he’d changed into the same outfit, he walked into their kitchen and found Nori whisking some eggs for breakfast. 

“Tell me about the bond.”

Shou stared at Nori’s back as he tutted, “Tsk, still an impatient bastard.”

Instead of responding verbally, Shou flipped him off, knowing Nori wouldn’t exactly see. 

“I know I am, so tell me.”

Nori turned on the stove, walked over to the fridge and looked for butter, cutting up a slice and placing it in the frying pan. He moved the pan in a circle, letting the butter slide around to lather the surface. Then he seasoned the whisked eggs and slowly poured the mixture into the frying pan. 

Shou waited. 

“From what I read and what Kurama keeps telling me, there are a few ways to go about it. There’s the longer and safer process and the short and dangerous route. For the safe one, we’d have to start by allowing our chakras to become familiar with one another. Step one: let the chakras recognize each other. Chakra Bonding is nothing like the Transfer Technique - that’s like the tip of the iceberg - unlike the Transfer, bonding requires complete cooperation. If there’s any hostility or fear, then nothing will work. Instead of benefiting two or more individuals, the Tenketsu points may spasm and harm the intended. Because of the potential danger, only those willing to face the consequences attempted the bond.”

He spoke with his back facing Shou, elbow moving as he used a wooden utensil to move the eggs periodically to avoid burning. 

“Step two: spending copious amounts of time with your intended, allowing the chakras to reach out and touch, slowly attempting to intertwine. The thing about Chakra Bonding is that it’s a solid, unbreakable connection. If I were to describe how it looked, I’d say it resembles a complex plait, two or more chakras weaving together, lasting for all of time. The bond virtually reinvents a person’s DNA and signature, for the users and their offspring.” 

Nori turned off the stove, reaching for the nearby cabinet and removing two plates, where he tipped eggs onto. He set one in front of Shou and the other across the table, and then returned to the kitchen to snag silverware and glass cups. After filling the cups, he sat at the table.

“Step three: now, this is where it gets complicated. Like I said, the intended bonders have to attempt to weave their chakras together. Once they’ve mastered this, there are hand and ink seals that must be done. The hand seals are complicated and quite a collection and the ink seals are even worse. The only reason I’m able to remember them so well is because of Kurama’s help. With all the time he spends doing nothing - and don’t you dare say he does anything else - his brain needs entertainment. He often moans about the annoying precautions we humans have to take, y’know. He’s complaining right now.”

Holding back a smile, Shou shook his head. He waited as Nori drank some water and ate a few bites of what Shou thought could have been an omelette that became scrambled eggs. Out of all the things Nori failed and learned to succeed in, cooking was one he couldn’t seem to win over. 

“Alright, so what happens when people bond with each other? Besides their chakra intertwining into something completely new, of course.”

With a tan finger raised, Shou chuckled as Nori stuffed his face with breakfast. He chewed, swallowed, then chugged all of his water. Once it all went down the hatch, Nori sighed contently, relaxing back in his chair. 

“Well, besides the obvious physical bond, there’s the spiritual aspect. The bonded can feel and sense the other’s emotions, basically sense their thoughts, and block and amplify their own. In a way, it’s perfect communication. And as I said, the first humans to discover this intended to use it for war. But once it’s established, there’s no possible way to deny how the pair feel. In the end, none of us truly want war.”

Nori rose and placed the dirty dishes in the sink, beginning to wash them as Shou sat at the table and nibbled on the last of his eggs. The sound of cleaning soon filled the apartment, and after a while, there was nothing more to chew. Shou stood and placed his dishes in the sink, as Nori let lukewarm water rinse soap off his dishes. Unsure if he would have to wash his own dirty plate, Shou stood beside him and waited. 

Before he realized it, he was being led away from the kitchen with a hand at his lower back. Nori lightly tapped his fingers on Shou’s black turtleneck, humming a tune as he walked them into the living room. When he looked to the window, Shou noticed the sun was past its way to rising. It shone brightly as villagers began to wake and get ready for the day. On rooftops, there were shinobi leaping, some alone and others with others, chatting and smiling at one another. Perhaps the shinobi could sense the war was coming to an end. If his calculations were correct, then it would only be a month or so. 

“Shou,” 

He hummed, still taking in the lively nature of morning, not exactly noticing when his thighs dropped to the plush couch, or that Nori had kept his arm on him, resting atop his shoulders. 

“Since I’ve only just explained Chakra Bonding, would you like some time to think about it? It’s a lifelong commitment, though that makes it sound like something you could potentially break. Chakra Bonding is everlasting _ \-  _ it does  _ not _ end. I want you to know that, no matter your answer, we can still be anything you like - even if that means just being friends.” 

And that’s what captures his attention. He turns away from the peace seen through the window, locking his eyes onto Nori’s pretend calm - 

“There’s no doubt in my mind, Nori. I want to be tied to you, forever and always. If this is what I have to do for that, then I’ll do it. Say the word, and we could do it right now.”

Nori blinked, a slight flush spreading across his cheeks as he looked away. 

“Hey, don’t say stuff like that! It’s embarrassing!”

Hearing the man who’d been dropping cheesy lines their entire stay in Konoha say that made him burst into uncontrollable laughter. He tried to cover his face as his cheeks heated up and the corners of his eyes teared up from mirth but all effort to maintain dignity were futile as Nori took his arm off his shoulders and held his wrists, trying to move hands away from his face. Shou fell sideways, right shoulder colliding with the soft plush of their couch. Nori was above him, sputtering and trying to hold back his own laughter as he tried to look at Shou’s pink face. 

Shoving an elbow in Nori’s face, he turned his head to the side, smiling into the crook of the other. Their mirth slowly died down and the fingers still wrapped around his wrists moved Shou’s arm’s out of the way until Nori was leaning above him and staring down. With his arms lightly pinned down to the couch, there was nowhere to hide his face. If he wanted, Shou could easily escape the gently hold. Instead, he let his eyes wander, just for a brief moment. 

From the barely visible freckles, to the shape of his nose, untouched by the crooked healing of a break, to the long pale lashes framing those ocean eyes, to the warm tone of his skin and the pleasing shade of slightly swollen lips - 

Shou couldn’t take his eyes away, not even when Nori’s fluttered shut, not when he was coming closer, or even when their nose bumped against each other and Nori huffed a small laugh - 

When their lips met, he could hear his blood rushing through him, could feel his heart beating through his chest. Nori let go of his wrists to tangle one hand into his hair, the other no doubt holding him up somehow. He wasn’t exactly paying too much attention to that. No, he was spiraling, his heart beating out of control, and his sense of direction all over the place. 

He’s wondered, as a child, how shinobi could let love get the better of them.

Now he thought he might understand why men and women would do anything to keep ahold of it.  

They parted, and he opened his eyes to see the disheveled and rosy-cheeked face of his one, his only. At one point, his hand had risen and somehow come to find the hot cheek of Nori. Shaking his head at his lapse in complete and utter control, he caressed the warm cheek with his thumb. Golden strands of hair tickled at his jaw, and when he felt he’d stroked the soft scarred cheek enough, he caught the ends of a few strands in between his fingers. Shou rubbed his thumb and forefinger together softly, adoring the glint of Nori’s hair as single rays of sunlight hit from the window nearby. 

“Shou,”

Like the last time Nori had said his name, he hummed.

“You do realize that my offering to bond with you is basically the closest thing to marriage you’ll ever get from me? I’m not tricking you into something you don’t want, so tell me for sure if this isn't -” 

He clamped his hand on Nori’s mouth, silencing him so that he wouldn’t bumble through an anxious ramble.

“I’ve said it once, and I’ll say it again,” Shou smiled, reminded of Nori’s declaration of love, ”What I feel for you is complicated - there are no words for what you are to me. You are the light in the dark, the air that I breathe, and the reason I kept on living, even when I felt death was the only gift I could give to the world.”

Nori blinked, bright blue eyes staring into his own. 

“I might be a little late with my reply, but I love you too.” Lowering his hand until it rested at the base of Nori's neck, he said, "All I want is you, forever and always, with me, never parted." 


	7. Unavoidable Strain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Really? I’d quite like to hear about this. I didn’t think it was possible to find someone more foolish than us.”
> 
> Jabbing his side with his elbow, Shou ignored the huff of pain and nodded. 
> 
> “Yes, I’d assumed we were the only fools in this section of the world. There’s a universal law, you know? That there’s a limited amount of fools permitted per country. Two per city, actually.”
> 
> With a slight chuckle, Hatake-san rubbed the back of his neck and grinned. But the teasing glint quickly disappeared, and Shou felt his body go cold with his next words -
> 
> “Well, it seems I’m meant to break the rules no matter where I go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im sorry i know alright i KNOW. im just no good at keeping things going aierugfbd sorry guys :(

As expected, their instructor came shortly after, his booming voice greeting them from behind the front door. Might Dai was like their previous mentor and unlike him - he would smile brightly and speak kindly, just like Gai-sensei, only to calm down to keep a thoughtful and quizzing eye on them during training. And once their cuffs had been removed and they were allowed to leave their apartment generally free of stalking, the look in Might-san’s eye appeared more often than not. 

This morning he stared at the two with a strange expression. Shou saw and knew - they looked haggard and hastily put together for their training session. If the physical exam was as serious as he thought, then asking for time off would be unwise. Shinobi were tools and objects are not capable of taking time off. Once tools became damaged they would be disposed of and that was one situation Shou could not risk happening. Not only did he want to succeed in their task, he worried this would be the last time ever seeing loved ones who had died. So Shou did all he could and cleared all possible traces of what he’d experienced and smiled. 

“Good morning to you as well, Might-san.” 

Nori nodded, sending a teasing smile their mentor’s way, “Yes, good morning Might-sensei.”

The green-clad man groaned, gripping the sides of his head as he shook it with a comical expression of displeasure, “No, no, no, Uzumaki-san, I have told you time and time again that I am not your sensei! Follow your partner’s example and refer to me as ‘Might-san’!” 

With a tiny glint in his eye, Nori bit his lip and nodded, clearly holding back laughter.

“Oh, I do apologize, Might-san, the title just suits you so well! I mean, look at you -” Nori waved a hand in the man’s direction, “I’ve never seen a man more suited to shaping the young minds of children! Those poor empty minded fools, “ He shook his head in pity before blinking and sending a smile Shou’s way, “And us, of course.” 

Shou scoffed, leaning back against the wall near the doorway, “Right, Nori, the way you said that implies we’re young, empty-minded, and children. Better find a new way of proving your point, since we’re clearly neither of those things.” He smirked, shrugging a shoulder, “Well...one of us isn’t.”

At that, Nori choked, his face shocked and full of betrayal. 

“Shou! I thought you’d always be on my side!”

He touched the side of his own face, tilting it to the side as if he were thinking deeply -

“Hm, I don’t remember ever claiming that?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the fond look on Might-san’s face. If one were to compare the faces of his and his son’s, they would notice the glaring similarities before anything else. For one, their pleased expressions were quite similar - the crinkled wrinkles in the corners of their eyes, the high cheekbones tinted with a light flush, and the relaxed smile. But there were differences too - such as the emotions held behind deep brown eyes. As a child, he couldn't easily notice the feelings, but the more he grew and the more pain he experienced…It all started to become obvious. 

“Right, let’s get started! Have either of you had any breakfast? If not, get to it! We’ve got quite the day ahead of us.”

Nori and Shou locked eyes, smiling as they walked into the kitchen. 

-

Shou held nothing against Kakashi for how he had taught Team 7 in the short time they had spent together but - if he was being completely honest, his sensei’s daily routine seemed like child’s play compared to those of Might-san’s. 

For one, they started their mornings off with multiple timed laps around Konoha or through the city. When they were told to do the run through the city, they would be forced to go through numerous traps, here and there, up and down, sideways and more - by the time they were finished, Shou could feel the strain in his arms and legs. The fact that they had to hold back did not make it any easier. In fact, he wondered if holding back made it more difficult. If putting only a tenth of his strength into running and punching and kicking was testing their limits and teaching them something new. They’d never been told to hold back to this extent before. 

The straining was slight, of course, as Shou and Nori especially had high stamina. If they had been anyone other than themselves, the routine would exhaust them. So, for a while, they played into that. 

But it seemed they could hide nothing from the father of their guardian and friend. 

No matter how much effort they put into their act, no matter how much they actually showed some fatigue, Might-san would narrow his eyes, raise a brow, and Nori and Shou would realize they’d been seen through. So they stopped pretending. And the attention they received for it, well, they almost regretted giving in to Might Dai. 

It starts like this - every morning Might-san meets them in their apartment with a workout plan and a routine they have to follow. Usually a few laps around the village as a warm-up, some stretching, sparring, and demonstrations of the techniques they know. By then, they would have amassed a small and secretive audience. Sometimes it would be fellow shinobi, but often times civilians and their children watched from the roads they crossed. 

Being as extroverted and energetic as he was, Nori found comfort in impressing people and receiving praise for it. His partner, on the other hand, disliked the attention and awe-filled eyes. It reminded him too much of his family’s reputation and the pressure to do well. Especially with Uchiha hanging around all over the village, no doubt reporting his progress to the clan head. The murky feelings in his chest about his family made him feel beyond isolated, especially in the village they’d been murdered in. Besides Might-san, he rarely spoke and instead observed - the people of the past, the shops in the streets, the slight breeze in the air. 

Regardless, they trained hard and they trained long. The three would often find themselves working away and “relearning” techniques for hours on end - 5, 10, 15 even. It soon became tradition to eat out after a hard day’s work. And Nori being who he was, he insisted on eating ramen. Every single time, Shou would sigh and begin to walk in the direction of shops they’d found sold Nori’s favorite meal, while Might-san would blink quickly before giving and follow the pair. Even Nori had to admit his obsession with the meal was strange, considering the fact that it was all he could afford to eat as a child. Usually, eating too much of something led to hate. Somehow, Nori had broken that unspoken law. 

In fact, it seemed Nori had to surprise those around him. It was always the one thing Shou knew Nori was capable of - overcoming challenges. There was also the ability to gain the trust of notable, strong, and loyal people. Nori would worm his way into their hearts and they’d never be rid of him. Now that Shou thought about it, his friend was quite like a parasite. 

“Based off what we eat every time we hold a lesson, you must truly love this meal. What passion!” 

Just a few feet ahead of Shou and Might-san, Nori looked back and grinned, his eyes crinkling at the corners and whisker marks stretching across his cheeks. He seemed more excited now that the shop was within sight, probably 25 feet or so away. 

“Of course! It was there for me when nothing else was!”

Might-san shared a look with Shou, who had his brows raised and an amused expression, “I see! Well, then I encourage your love! We shall come every night!”

Shou snorted and ducked as they approached the entrance of a small restaurant. 

“Right, sounds good, team.”

The owner hollered a greeting and asked them to find a seat at any table, as there were a few groups being taken care of and all were being waited on at the moment. Might-san shouted a youthful phrase and a few of the nin laughed and knocked their glasses against each other in agreement or cheers, Shou honestly didn’t care to know.

After weaving through a few groups, they found a booth near the back corner, where a wild head of white hair was sitting alone at a table. Might-san approached the man and began to politely ask if they could sit with him when he recognized the face. 

“Goodness! Sakumo, have you only just returned from your mission?”

Shou and Nori shared a look - something they couldn’t seem to stop doing - and sat across from the man who was chatting with their mentor. In many ways, Kakashi resembled his father - the hair, obviously, played a big part. But the man before them was softer in ways Kakashi hadn’t been. Wrinkles sat at the corners of his eyes and mouth, no doubt from smiling so much, and his eyes were kind. Maybe Kakashi just looked more like his mother. Regardless, Sakumo Hatake looked like Kakashi had when around Gai in his last years. They had been happy together, full of love and life once they were free from Konoha’s oppressive hold. Especially Kakashi, who’d been on his way to becoming Hokage.

Sakumo Hatake, the man of legends, chuckled and patted Might-san’s hand where it rested on his right shoulder, “Yes, it’s been about an hour or so since I returned. I figured I might as well treat myself to a hearty meal before heading home to sleep. What about you? Who are these two?” Dark eyes turned their way and studied the ragged state of their dirty clothing and sweat-dampened hair, “Don’t tell me you’re training them? What kind of torture are you inflicting on them? Are they enemies of the state?” 

Might-san laughed, throwing his head back. 

“Well, one might have called them that a week ago, when they suddenly appeared before the gates! These two are called Shou Uchiha and Nori Uzumaki. I’m sure you can guess who is who.“

Hatake-san chuckled, pointing a finger to Shou.

“I’m guessing this one is the Uchiha.”

They laughed, some louder than others. Shou cracked a smile, not exactly wanting to appear cold in front of the man who’d shaped his sensei. 

“Yes, that’s me. Though you might find our names hyphenated soon. It’ll be constant chaos then, don’t you think?”

Might-san and Hatake-san blinked, and even Nori shot a momentarily shocked look his way. He just kept smiling softly, waiting for Hatake-san to comment. The other nin around him silently listened in as well, acting friendly amongst themselves as well. That worked well enough for him.

“Oh my, are congratulations in order?”

He turned his head, meeting eyes with Nori, who stood there with a slight blush running along his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. 

“I suppose so. It hasn’t been long since he asked.”

Their sensei of the week reached across the table and clapped Shou’s shoulder, enough that it almost hurt. He did the same with Nori, who acted pained. Watching them tease and joke with one another was a strange sight. But not exactly unwelcome, as it was good to see Nori smile again. 

Hatake-san himself hummed, quietly congratulating Shou when he looked his way. 

“How long have you two known each other?” Shou took a seat, glancing up when Hatake-san paused, “Who asked? Isn’t that what most people want to hear when told these kinds of news?”

Their server brought three extra menus and excused themselves. Still standing to the side, Nori and Might-san were in a heated discussion, hands flying and expressions vibrant. Shou laid out the menus and opened his up before replying. There was quite a different selection this time, possibly a specialty menu for the week?

“Well, we’ve known each other for quite some time. I’d say we’ve known each other from the ages of one or two, as our families were quite close. As for who asked, I’m sure you’ve met some Uzumaki. What was your impression of them?”

The man stroked his chin, nodding his head. 

“I’m assuming you two are older than twenty, so that’s a while! I know I just said it but congratulations again.”

With a bit of a feral glint in his eye, Hatake-san chuckled, and said “Uzumaki’s, huh. I guess it’s true that they are the go-getter type.”

He laughed, meeting eyes with Hatake-san. They grinned at each other, already forming an easy relationship. Wolves and ravens seemed to get along in all time periods, then. 

“Yes, that they are. You know, he chased me for four to five years, unaware of his feelings. I’ll be honest, I think we’re both dense when it comes to these types of things. But of course, he realized it first.”

Both nodding sagely, they sat in comfortable silence. Nori and Might-san were still heated, though the topic appeared to have changed from complaining about strength to revealing how hard to get Shou had been those few years. 

“-and get this, we’d both known eventually that we had feelings for the other. Guess how long it took for us to act on it.”

Might-san muttered random facts that Nori must have told him, going over the information and even counting his fingers. After a moment, with all three pairs of eyes on him, he nodded once.

“Based off what you’ve said, I will assume that the passion you had for one another took an additional year before you began seeing each other and another three years before you proposed!”

Nori shot a panicked look Shou’s way, who just sat silently.

“Actually, after we realized we had feelings for each other, we did nothing for six to seven years. I think it was last week that we confessed? While on the brink of death.”

Hatake-san and Might-san stared at them, wide-eyed and clearly shocked. They weren’t even trying to hide it, which amused Shou. They were right to appear so - it was ridiculously stupid of them to hold back for so long. All those years they could have spent together, wasted on pining and holding back. 

“I’m sorry, what? Even for shinobi that’s quite odd.”

Might-san shook his head, black bowl cut barely moving from its position. 

“Not quite. It is strange but I think we know a few others who’ve done the same.”

He sent a pointed look Hatake-san’s way, who turned his head in another direction and pretended to study the tabletop. Now Shou was curious. Kakashi had never spoken of his mother, possibly meaning he’d never known her. 

“Oh? Who else could have been so foolish?”

Might-san and Nori finally took their seats, Nori on his side of the bench and Might-san sitting beside Hatake-san, who was doing his best to ignore the looks being sent his way. 

“Of course it could only be this man right here, Sakumo Hatake!”

Nori leaned forward, resting his chin on his elbow and flicking through the menu haphazardly slid in his direction. 

“Really? I’d quite like to hear about this. I didn’t think it was possible to find someone more foolish than us.”

Jabbing his side with his elbow, Shou ignored the huff of pain and nodded. 

“Yes, I’d assumed we were the only fools in this section of the world. There’s a universal law, you know? That there’s a limited amount of fools permitted per country. Two per city, actually.”

With a slight chuckle, Hatake-san rubbed the back of his neck and grinned. But the teasing glint quickly disappeared, and Shou felt his body go cold with his next words -

“Well, it seems I’m meant to break the rules no matter where I go.”

Might-san took a quick breath in, face instantly hardening and steeling itself. He gripped his friend’s shoulder, shaking his head and giving him an expression full of trust, care, and more than anything else - loyalty. Sensing a shift in the air, with secrets hidden behind tired eyes, ones he  _ knew _ he wouldn’t be privy to, Shou decided to change the subject. But in order to save Hatake-san, he knew he would have to prove him wrong - Kakashi shouldn’t have had to suffer as he did. Shou would do everything in his power to stop what would come in a few short years, even if it meant losing parts of himself in the process. 

“I don’t know you and I definitely don’t know what rules you’ve broken, but what I do know is that, while we are technically tools to be used at the Konohagakure’s disposal, we are still people. We make mistakes, and we break rules. It happens. Besides, some rules are  _ meant  _ to be broken.”

Hatake-san laughed, a quiet thing, some life shining in those eyes again. 

“You’re right, of course.”

Still gripping his shoulder, Might-san nodded sagely, expression determined and perhaps a bit thankful. 

“You’d do your best to listen to them, then, Sakumo!”

Nori nodded, reaching across the table to quickly squeeze the white-knuckled hand, and looking into Shou’s eyes with a silent request.

_ There's no other option besides success - we can’t fail. Not for something of this magnitude. _

He was right, as always. 

 


End file.
